Le baiser des tenebres
by Jo.Farrow
Summary: Yuuki vient d'entamer sa première année de lycée à l'academy, ça ne fait donc que quelque jours qu'elle est en charge de veiller à l'ordre entre la night class et la day class. Cette mission déjà assez difficile comme ça ce complique quand le si mystérieux Kaname Kuran agit étrangement avec elle, et que Aidô Hanabusa ne la quitte pas des yeux un seul instant. L'ombre les guettes.
1. The beginning

- Et tu ne rentres pas, chargée de discipline ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Aïdô, qui me tenait ouverte la porte du pavillon de la lune, un sourire on ne peut plus innocent vissé aux lèvres. Une raison de plus pour moi de garder mes distances, ou tout du moins de ne pas baisser la garde. Aïdô Hanabusa qui était connu pour son charme ravageur avait un petit souci avec moi, et si je me fiais à ce que les apparences disaient, c'était dû à une certaine jalousie. La question est, pourquoi ce garçon serait-il jaloux de moi, misérable petite chargée de discipline ?

Mon père adoptif, Kaien Cross, également directeur de cette école avait eu depuis longtemps l'idée folle de faire cohabiter entre les murs d'enceinte de cette académie deux mondes radicalement différents. Je m'étais un peu retrouvée obligée de lui répondre oui quand il m'avait demandé d'occuper ce poste fatiguant et ingrat de chargée de discipline. C'était à moi, et à cet incapable de Zero Kiryû de maintenir l'ordre ici, et depuis à peine une semaine que les cours avaient commencés, j'étais déjà épuisée. Empêcher les élèves de la day class de sauter sur ceux de la night class consistait en fait au plus gros secteur de mon activité.

La particularité des élèves de la night class, particularité qui devait rester cachée coûte que coûte, était qu'ils étaient des vampires. Des vampires de haut rang, soit disant mieux élevés que ceux de base que l'on pouvait trouver dans la rue, et qui essayait de manger les petites filles perdues seules dans la neige.  
>Le premier souvenir que j'avais de mon enfance remontait à il y a presque dix ans, et je ne me rappelais que du blanc de la neige, et du rouge du sang, du rouge partout. J'avais était sur le point de me faire dévorer par un vampire violent et sauvage, avant qu'un autre vampire ne me sauve. Un vampire cette fois majestueux, et héroïque. Un vampire beau, jeune et terriblement fascinant. Kaname Kuran.<p>

L'air rêveur qui devait être passé sur mon visage suffit à faire s'animer Aïdô devant moi, qui pinça les lèvres d'un air agacé.

- Tu devrais te décider avant que maitre Kaname n'arrive Yuuki Cross. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il n'aime pas te voir par ici.

- Heu, je, oui Aïdo. Rends-moi juste ces deux élèves qui se sont égarées ici cette nuit avant que le soleil ne se lève et je décamperai sur le champ.

Une parodie de salut militaire plus tard et un sourire fatigué plaqué sur mon visage, je m'apprêtai à suivre Aïdô dans son pavillon quand un espèce de pressentiment nous stoppa tous deux. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement, avant même qu'Aïdo ne se baisse dans un geste respectueux, et je pivotai pour voir surgir de l'ombre leur maitre à tous et mon sauveur, Kaname Kuran. Sa chevelure sombre attira mon regard en premier comme à chaque fois, avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur son visage fin et pâle, plus beau encore que n'importe quel mannequin qu'il puisse être possible de voir. Je baissai la tête dans un geste d'excuse presque soumis, n'ayant pas moyen de me déloger de la tête à quel point je devais beaucoup à cet homme. Il m'avait sauvée la vie, et depuis il me traitait d'une façon toute particulière, une façon qui se démarquait de celle dont il traitait les autres.

Et malgré tout ça, malgré notre relation qui était particulière, même pour un vampire, il n'en était pas moins certain que Kaname ne laissait passer aucune erreur ou faute, même venant de moi. Je savais que je venais d'enfreindre l'une des règles même qu'il m'avait donné à peine quelques jours plus tôt, au moment de la rentrée des classes. Il m'avait expressément fait comprendre que je ne devais pas venir sur son territoire, pas sans lui demander l'autorisation avant, et encore. Et voilà qu'il me trouvait là, maladroitement piégée par Aïdô, la culpabilité se lisant sur mon visage. Je détestai fâcher Kaname. Il n'en était que plus redoutable.

Je relevai la tête lentement au moment ou il se stoppa devant moi, et je vis le sourire d'Aïdô alors qu'il se plaçait en retrait, et Kaname tendis une main vers mon visage, avant d'attraper mon menton entre ses doigts.

- Je croyais t'avoir interdit de t'aventurer ici Yuuki. Que me vaut cette désobéissance ?

* * *

><p><em>Et bien voilà, il est temps de passer au blabla de l'auteur je pense non ?<em>

Bonjour bonjour. Alors voilà, après des années d'hésitation, je me lance enfin à écrire cette histoire sur Vampire Knight.

J'en rêve depuis que j'ai 17 ans, et j'en ai maintenant 23, donc on peut dire que ça fait longtemps que j'attends. Je voulais avant de me lancer connaitre la fin de l'histoire, et c'est maintenant chose faite. Une fin qui m'a choquée, et qui malgré le talent de Matsuri Hino, beaucoup déçue. Comprenez-bien, et je me dois de le préciser avant de plus m'impliquer dans cette fiction : J'aime Kaname. Bon, j'aime aussi Zero, mais pas de là à le voir en couple avec Yuuki, ça ne me plait pas. Du tout.

Donc là, je présume que plus de la moitié de vous, potentiels lecteurs, venez de partir en claquant la porte. Ne me détestez pas, je suis gentille quand même. Bon, pour bien enfoncer le clou, en plus de ne pas être super fan de Zero, j'ai un gros faible pour Aïdô, bouh.

Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas, dans les grandes lignes, rester fidèle à l'histoire originale mais en changeant BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP de choses ? Oui je sais ma phrase ne veut rien dire, c'est juste que c'est confus dans ma petite tête, bouuh. M'enfin, je verrais bien ce que ça donne.

Donc voilà, je laisse le prologue ici, comme un pauvre petit enfant malheureux, et je m'en vais écrire la suite. Si des gens sont intéressés pour me suivre dans cette aventure, faites-moi signe, je vous répondrai, même si vous avez des questions sur ce qui va se passer (j'en sais pas grand chose non plus) je suis làààààà.


	2. Chapter 1, la premiere faute

**La première faute..**

* * *

><p>Avant même que je ne le réalise, le regard pénétrant et hypnotisant de Kaname plonge dans le mien et un petit cri plaintif de souris effrayée franchit mes lèvres contre ma volonté. Si déjà maitre Kaname était effrayant pour ceux de son espèce, alors qu'en était-il pour moi ?<p>

J'avais appris au cours des ans à le respecter et à le craindre bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu un seul geste méchant envers moi, et plus je grandissait plus j'étais irrémédiablement attirée vers lui dans le même temps. Etrange, parce que depuis ces quelques derniers mois, c'est lui qui cherchai à me fuir ou du moins à s'éloigner.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ? S'il avait choisi de s'éloigner et de témoigner une certaine froideur envers moi, c'était forcément de ma faute et ce sentiment me faisait beaucoup de peine. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Kaname avait toujours était mon protecteur, et je dois avouer que son changement d'attitude envers moi me laissait troublée, voire plus. Il avait un effet incroyable sur moi, un effet bien trop fort que tout le monde pouvait remarquer, à ma plus grande gêne. Je devais me reprendre.

Je reviens à l'instant présent en serrant les poings, et avale ma salive dans un geste on ne peut plus nerveux. Devant moi, Kaname se contente de me regarder en silence, sans bouger, rendant la situation plus tendue encore et insoutenable. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui, sa beauté pâle à quelque chose d'obsédant qui va finir par me donner le vertige. Le pire la dedans c'est qu'il sait très bien quel effet il me fait en agissant ainsi, même si ça me gêne, il sait et il a toujours su ce que je ressentais pour lui, malgré tout mes efforts pour le lui cacher. Avant, il avait la décence de ce détourner et de changer de sujet pour m'éviter trop d'embarras, mais plus maintenant. J'aimerai jute que le sol s'ouvre sur mes pieds et que je puisse y disparaitre pour me soustraire à ce regard, mais rien évidemment rien ne se passa, et personne ne vola à mon secours. Bien sûr, Zero n'était jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, pour une fois qu'il me serait utile.

Je détourne finalement le regard, au prix d'un immense effort, avant de défaillir, me sentant pâlir sous les effets qu'avait eu ce regard. Kaname Kuran est dangereux pour moi, c'est un fait certain, maintenant plus que jamais.

Dans le dos de Kaname, Aïdo a l'air d'un peu trop s'amuser à mon goût, et je relâche la pression dans ma main avant que mes ongles ne perce la peau de mes paumes à sang. J'ai en ce moment une très grande envie de partir en courant et en agitant les bras en pleurant, mais je doute que ce fut bien venu de faire ça. Dans un sursaut, la raison de ma venue me revint en mémoire et je me détends aussitôt. Enfin, autant que possible.

- Oh Kaname, dis-je d'une voix rendue faible par la fatigue, je suis juste venue rechercher deux élèves de la day class qui se sont introduites dans le pavillon de la lune.

- Ce n'était pas ton rôle Yuuki d'éviter que ce genre de choses n'arrive ?

D'où vient ce ton sec et réprobateur ? C'est le ton qu'il prend habituellement pour gronder les éléments perturbateurs de son groupe, un ton que jamais encore je n'avais entendu dans une phrase adressée à moi. Cette fois je l'ai donc vraiment déçu, mais comment ? Je cligne des yeux bêtement, et un courant d'air frais balaye mes cheveux dépassant tout juste le niveau de mes épaules. Kaname en attrape une mèche qu'il tient entre deux de ses doigts, et soupire en la relâchant lentement.

- Il va falloir attendre si longtemps maintenant pour qu'ils repoussent, toi qui étais si charmante avec les cheveux longs. Et je sais pourquoi tu les as coupés Yuuki, il n'y a pas de raison de me mentir. Tu essaies de couper les ponts avec moi par ce moyen. Regrettes-tu d'avoir passé du temps en ma compagnie ?

Je cligne des yeux et prends une inspiration soudaine et douloureuse, m'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose sans même savoir quoi, quand soudain deux petits ricanements me parviennent de l'intérieur du pavillon. Kaname et moi tournons la tête en même temps pour voir mes deux camarades de la day class, celles en fuite, occupées à nous observer sans aucune discrétion de derrière un sofa de soie bleu royale.

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard Yuuki, mais je ne t'oublie pas, sois en sure. Aïdô, raccompagne ces trois jeunes filles à leur pavillon avant le lever du soleil. Nous n'aimerions pas qu'elles se perdent à nouveau.

Je m'adosse contre le mur de ma chambre, après un passage éclair dans la salle de bain. Même l'eau chaude de la douche n'aura pu délasser mon corps et me débarrasser de la fatigue accumulée de ces dernières nuits. Je suis pitoyable, je devrai en parler à monsieur le directeur, ou alors mieux m'organiser pour surveiller les élèves. Je travaille trop, si seulement Zero acceptait de faire sa partie du travail aussi, ça m'arrangerait bien, mais monsieur est trop occupé à jouer au solitaire mystérieux et taciturne pour se rendre compte que j'ai besoin d'aide. Non mais c'est tout un monde ça.

Je soupire en ajustant les manches de mon uniforme bleu nuit, souhaitant seulement le retirer pour pouvoir me glisser entre les draps frais de mon lit. C'est hélas trop tard pour que ce soit possible maintenant, peut-être ce soir.

Pendant que je brosse mes cheveux marron au reflet miel dans le miroir, j'observe soigneusement s'ils ont poussés. Comme je m'y attendais, ils n'ont pris que cinq petits centimètres depuis la fin du printemps, période ou je les avais coupés en voulant marquer mon entrée prochaine dans le secondaire.

Je crois que je me rappellerais toujours la réaction de Kaname le soir ou il était venu diner à la maison, et où il avait vu ma nouvelle coiffure. J'avais bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer, et pour la première fois le regard qu'il avait posé sur moi n'était plus doux, mais presque distant, empli de déception. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cet état juste pour des cheveux ?

J'avais compris plus tard, en discutant avec le directeur Cross que Kaname avait pris ça comme une rébellion de ma part, un geste lui disant que je ne cherchai plus à lui plaire ni à lui « obéir » après qu'il m'est si longtemps depuis l'enfance conseillé de ne jamais couper mes cheveux.

Chaque fois que je croisais mon reflet dans un miroir depuis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si c'était pour ça que Kaname agissait si étrangement avec moi maintenant, si par ma seule faute j'avais brisé ce lien qui nous unissait depuis la fameuse nuit ou il m'avait sauvée.

J'allai en cours en trainant des pieds, et pris place dans le fond de l'amphi, perdue dans mes pensées. Les deux fugueuses étaient là elles aussi, parlant avec toutes les autres filles de la classe de ces qu'elles avaient fait la nuit précédente. Même si Aïdô avait pris soin d'effacer les souvenirs qu'elles avaient pu accumuler durant leur nuit dans le pavillon de la lune, ou les élèves de la night class ne devaient normalement pas se trouver, il n'avait rien fait pour la partie du chemin que nous avions fait ensembles jusqu'à nos propres dortoirs. Et il avait bien sur pris soin de me faire des remarques bien désobligeantes, dont les filles c'étaient régalées.

Aïdô Hanabusa est vraiment un garçon bien étrange. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi charmant avec les autres et aussi froid avec moi ?

- Et bien voilà qui montre l'exemple, chargée de discipline. Tu laisses Hanabusa te rabaisser ainsi ?

Je pivote, pâle comme un linge mais voyant pourtant rouge vers mon coéquipier qui apparait, frais comme une rose et un regard hautin coulant vers moi.

- Zero ! Non mais c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te pointes ? Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Et la nuit d'avant encore ?

- Non mais tu vas te taire ? Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi Cross, si les choses ne te plaisent pas telle qu'elles sont je te conseil d'aller te plaindre à ton père adoptif.

Je plisse les yeux et claque sèchement mon livre avant de sortir de la classe, mes pas m'entrainant de plus en plus vite vers la fontaine au fond du parc de l'école. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce complique comme ça ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi Kaname agit soudain comme si il était quelqu´un d'autre avec moi ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te plaindre, chargée de discipline. Maitre Kaname a toujours était très indulgent envers toi. Bien sûr, nous connaissons tous l'empathie de notre maitre envers vous autre humains, mais toi plus que les autres avait le droit à ces rares sourire. Je ne te cache pas que je suis satisfait que cette époque soit révolue.

Aïdô sort de l'ombre, une main négligemment posée dans l'une de ses poches, tel un mannequin se baladant ingénument. Tant de grâce et de beauté, et personne pour ce douter que ça n'a rien vraiment de naturel.

Je le dévisage quelques secondes, avant de me concentrer sur l'eau s'écoulant du jet de la fontaine dans un doux bruit qui me semble réconfortant. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de le voir là, après tout je suis prêt de leur pavillon et le soleil n'est pas encore levé, quoique ça ne saurait tarder.

Je lève le nez vers le ciel bleu s'éclaircissant à chaque instant un peu plus et ferme les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Quelque chose cloche, et je ne saurais même pas dire quoi. A moins que ce ne soit cette école et cette histoire de classe de vampire top secrète. Je me sens tellement seule, terriblement seule. Je n'ai aucun ni aucune amie, ils sont tous persuadés que ma position me donne droit à des tas de privilèges, qu'est-ce que c'est ridicule.

En 17 jours de cours, j'ai réussi à me mettre à dos toute l'école, qui dit mieux ? Je pose mon regard sur Aïdô, qui se rapproche encore de moi pour s'adosser au tronc d'un arbre sans se départir de sa grâce surnaturelle. Ces êtres immortels sont fascinants, une fois que l'on passe outre leur sale caractère et leur arrogance.

- Tu as raison Aïdô, Kaname a était gentils avec moi suffisamment longtemps. J'en garderai un doux souvenir, et je pense que tu dois être soulagé de savoir qu'il ne perdra plus son temps avec moi, faible petite humaine, dis-je avec un soupçons d'amertume dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois humaine qui me gêne, reprit-il. Ton humanité n'est pas la raison principale en tout cas qui fait que tu m'insupportes. Ça vient peut-être de tes manières agaçantes de petite fille sage, ou alors, c'est ce que tu nous cache qui me tape sur les nerfs.

- Ce que je vous cache ?

Je me mets à rire, avant de me stopper en voyant qu'il ne plaisante en fait pas. Sérieusement ?

- C'est ridicule, je ne vous cache rien du tout !

- Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi, petite chargée de discipline, c'est un conseil que je te donne.

Sa voix doucereuse, emplie de menaces tapies secrètes me donne un frisson ridicule, et il se rapproche de moi pour s'assoir juste à côté de moi au bord de la fontaine de pierre ancienne et envahie par le lierre. Comme moi, son regard se perd vers le ciel, ou de petites taches d'or commencent à apparaitre ci et là à travers les épais nuages qui sembles bleus à cette heure.

De loin, à l'œil de passants innocents, nous pourrions peut-être avoir l'air de deux amis souhaitant voir apparaitre l'aube ensemble, mais pour un œil avertit, ce serait bien tout le contraire. Son uniforme blanc contraste dans la nuit, encore plus avec le mien se mêlant aux couleurs des ténèbres ambiantes. Ces deux couleurs opposées ne font qu'accentuer tout ce qui nous sépare, et creusent un fossé encore plus grand entre nos deux espèces.

- Le directeur est naïf de croire qu'une entente et possible. Vous vous méfiez de nous, vous nous prenez de haut, juste parce que vous êtes immortels. Comment pourrions-nous avoir une entente valable avec des créatures de la nuit ?

- Une fois encore tu n'y es pas Cross, tu te trompes, et lourdement. Ce n'est pas de vous autre humains que je me méfie, mais bien de toi. Comment une enfant ayant oubliée autant d'années de sa vie peut-elle être fiable ? Et il n'y a pas que ça. Tu caches quelque chose, un secret lourd, j'en suis sure, je le sens. Le fait est que pour l'instant, tu sembles aussi ignorer de quoi il s'agit. Je suis pourtant sûr que cela nous concerne tous, ne me demande toutefois pas pourquoi. J'ai des espèces d'intuitions, qui ne m'ont jamais trompées cependant. Tu es un mystère à toi seule Yuuki Cross, mais ne t'en fait pas. Je te le promets. Je percerai ce secret, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue à ma plus grande surprise, avant de se relever nonchalamment et de s'éloigner avant que le soleil ne soit vraiment là. Je porte une main tremblante à ma joue, ne sachant comment réagir. _Comment réagir face à ses sortes de menaces ou à ce baiser surement loin d'être innocent ?_


	3. Chapter 2, le pas de trop

**Le pas de trop.**

* * *

><p>La vapeur de la douche m'enveloppe et se colle aux murs, rendant flou le miroir un petit peu plus à chaque instant jusqu'à ce que je ne distingue finalement plus mon reflet. Je fixe les volutes de vapeur tourbillonnantes d'un air distrait, l'eau coulant sur mon corps me brulant la peau sans que je ne me décide pourtant à m'écarter du jet. Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds pâles devenus roses sous l'effet de la chaleur, pensant encore à ma discussion avec Aïdô. Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée, je me demande si Kaname ne l'aurait pas grondé pour la discussion que nous avons eu plus tôt tous les deux. Il en a surement trop dit, même si à mes yeux ce n'est malheureusement pas assez. Quoique, vu comment Kaname réagit en ce moment, je commence à douter qu'il prenne à nouveau la peine de faire la morale à ces amis quand à quelque chose qui me concerne.<p>

Ma main glisse vers ma joue distraitement, avant qu'un coup bref frappé à ma porte ne me fasse revenir à moi dans un sursaut qui manque de me faire déraper au fond de la douche. Je m'accroche au rideau dans un petit cri, et rattrape mon équilibre laborieusement.

- Oui ?

Ma voix enfin maitrisée après ma rêverie, c'est celle de Yori que j'entends me parvenir de l'autre côté de la porte. Yori, la douce fille qui partage ma chambre, celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour moi, même si je pense qu'elle se méfie un peu trop de moi. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je disparais chaque nuit pour veiller à la sureté de l'école, sans pouvoir lui expliquer sur quoi je dois tant veiller. Je comprends qu'elle se méfie, mais sa douceur me fait du bien, après tout, à part mon père adoptif et Zero, elle est la seule humaine que je fréquente.

- Les cours de la journée se terminent, mais le professeur de math demande à te voir. Il n'a pas apprécié que tu sortes de son cours sans autorisation, je pense que tu es bonne pour quelques heures de retenue.

Je soupire et la remercie de me prévenir, avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de moi et de sortir précipitamment de la douche, enfilant mon uniforme et séchant mes cheveux en même temps, m'emmêlant dans le fil du sèche-cheveux. Est-ce que un jour je cesserais d'être maladroite ?

J'abandonne finalement et saute dans mes bottes brunes avant de pousser la porte, sous le regard inquiet de Yori. Les cheveux encore humides, je cours dans le couloir de mon pavillon jusqu'à en sortir en dérapant, reprenant ma course vers l'académie. Avec tout ça, avec cette journée que j'ai perdue à sécher les cours, je n'ai même pas été là pour accomplir ma mission de chargée de discipline. Je pense que Zero a du se retrouver seul pour assurer le passage des élèves de la night class. Un doute me saisit aussitôt et me tord l'estomac. Je sais comment est Zero, je sais aussi qu'il rate souvent le travail, fainéant comme il est. Et si cette fois aussi monsieur avait voulu prendre congé, pile le jour où je manque à mon rang ? Si aucun de nous deux n'est là pour veiller à l'ordre, alors dans ce cas c'est l'anarchie. Et si les élèves de la night class c'étaient fait agressée à cause de mon manque de professionnalisme ?

Ce doute me fait accélérer, et j'arrive hors d'haleine dans le hall de l'académie, la porte se claquant derrière moi avant que je ne me fige, un pied ne touchant pas encore le sol. Oups, il semble que j'ai manqué de timing une fois encore. Je relève la tête, au centre d'une foule de vampire et reprends mon souffle discrètement, me faufilant entre eux en ayant pour but d'arriver jusqu'au pied du grand escalier, évitant soigneusement de croiser Kaname et ses acolytes. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, ne connaissant pas personnellement une grande majorité des élèves. Beaucoup choisissent de rester dans l'ombre, sans mauvais jeux de mot. Je n'avais jamais d'ailleurs prêté attention au fait qu'ils soient autant à suivre les cours de nuit. La faute à mon rôle de chargée de discipline, je n'ai pas le temps de me stopper pour les regarder passer, je dois justement faire en sorte qu'ils arrivent tous en un seul morceau à l'académie, et je me tue à la tâche. Tout ça pour être jalousée et ignorée par mes camarades de la day class, et jugée de haut et snobée par ceux de la night class. Quelle superbe vie j'ai. Heureusement, plaquer un sourire insouciant sur mon visage la plupart du temps m'évite de montrer ce que je pense véritablement de tout ça. Je suis juste tellement fatiguée, et l'année ne fait que commencer, haut les cœurs. Je chasse mes idées noires de ma tête à coup de balais, ne me reconnaissant pas dans ma façon de penser. Je tiens à rester optimiste et bienfaisante, je n'aime pas les conflits, je veux juste faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien et que tout le monde soit heureux. C'est juste que depuis quelques jours, je me sens en dehors de tout ça, rejetée, et secrètement je sais que tout ça a à voir avec ce cher Kaname. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. J'en perds même presque le sommeil.

Mon avancement dans la foule d'élèves se passe bien, et je vois les marches à quelques mètres de moi. J'ai beau feindre ne pas voir que beaucoup de regards se posent sur moi, je les sens pourtant me bruler le dos. J'accélère, soulagée d'avoir échappé à une rencontre plus prononcée avec l'un d'eux. Je ne suis pas mentalement prête à avoir une nouvelle discussion avec un vampire aujourd'hui, Aïdô ayant déjà épuisé mes réserves ce matin.

C'est ce moment bien sûr que choisi Ruka pour sortir de Dieu sait où, et pour me bloquer le passage, ses longs cheveux marrons clairs suivant ce geste dans un mouvement fin et gracieux, tout ce qui me manque en somme. Un sourire hautain se dessine sur ses lèvres et je ne retiens pas un grognement de dépit. C'est ainsi que ça va être maintenant ? Maintenant que Kaname a presque déclaré publiquement qu'il ne m'attache plus aucune importance ? J'aurais dû me douter que certains de ses amis sauteraient sur l'occasion pour se venger, pour me faire payer toutes ces longues années ou Kaname me traitait bien au-delà de ce que je mérite. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et serre les poings, relevant le regard vers elle, prête à encaisser ses remontrances. Sauf que c'est là bien mal la connaitre, Ruka préfère la violence des mots à celle physique. Et le ricanement moqueur qu'elle lâche en fixant mes cheveux puis en laissant son regard dériver lentement le long de mon corps me fait monter le rouge aux joues.

Je recule d'un pas, cédant à l'intimidation, avant de baisser la tête vers mes chaussures en souhaitant qu'elle s'écarte de mon chemin le plus vite possible. Je ne suis pas jolie, ni brillante. Mes notes à l'école le prouve, tout comme le fait qu'à mon âge je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ou rien qui s'en rapproche. Quand je vois les autres couples dans l'enceinte de l'académie ou même dans les rues, même si je ne sors que rarement, je me demande ce que ça fait d'être aimée à ce point, de compter vraiment pour quelqu'un. Je n'attire pas les regards, sauf par ma maladresse. Ruka quant à elle est sublime et très intelligente, et je suis sure et certaine que même sans son charme vampirique elle serait tout aussi attirante.

- Tu n'as pas à être là, chargée de discipline, dit-elle dans un sourire découvrant ses dents blanches. Tu n'as pas réalisé que c'est l'heure des cours de nuit, petite enfant ?

- Je sais l'heure qu'il est. Je dois justement aller voir mon professeur de mathématique, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir venir troubler votre emploi du temps.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de faire un pas en avant, dans l'intention de mettre fin à cette discussion. Sauf qu'elle ne l'entend visiblement pas de cette oreille, et se décale au même rythme que moi pour me barrer le chemin une fois de plus.

- Il y a un problème Ruka ?

Je pivote en voyant Aïdô surgir gracieusement lui aussi d'entre les élèves, nous regardant tour à tour Ruka et moi avant de nous pousser d'un fin mouvement de main vers un bureau vide à cette heure et donnant sur la réception. Voyant que je ne bouge pas d'un cheveu, il referme sa main sur mon poignet avant de me trainer à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière nous une fois dans le bureau.

Ça commence à bien faire maintenant. Je porte la main sur ma cuisse et la referme sur mon Artémis, restant à bonne distance de ces deux vampires.

- Ne sors pas ton arme Yuuki, tu perdrais ton temps. Nous ne te ferrons pas de mal non plus, Kaname n'a pas relâché sa surveillance sur toi à ce point, du moins, pas encore malheureusement.

Aïdô a l'air de jubiler, et je vois rouge, dans tous les sens du terme. Je porte brièvement une main à mes yeux, mais n'ai pas le temps de me demander plus en profondeur ce qu'il se passe qu'une main se pose sur la mienne pour me forcer à la baisser.

Face à moi, je découvre deux yeux d'un bleu si clair et si pur que j'en oublie momentanément mon nom. Aïdô Hanabusa est un beau garçon c'est vrai, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte pendant si longtemps ?

- Calme-toi, susurre-t-il, et dis-nous ce que tu es venue faire là. Pourquoi nous espionnes-tu, ou plutôt pour qui ?

- Vous espionner ? Mais enfin c'est du délire. Je dois juste aller voir mon professeur de mathématique, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans ?

Je retire ma main de la sienne et secoue la tête, brisant le pouvoir presque hypnotique qu'avait le regard d'Aïdô sur moi. Ruka vient se placer dans mon champ de vision, du moins c'est ce dont j'ai l'impression. Ma vue se trouble peu à peu, comme le miroir avec la vapeur de l'eau chaude tout à l'heure, et je m'adosse au mur placé derrière moi. Je sais ce qui ce passe. Je sais qu'ils abusent de leurs pouvoirs de vampires sur mon pauvre et faible corps d'humaine et que mon système immunitaire n'est pas assez fort pour y résister.

- Fichez-moi la paix…

J'ai l'impression d'être une souris prise au piège entre les pattes de deux gros chats sadiques, sans aucun moyen de fuir et ce sentiment me rend folle de rage autant qu'il me terrorise. Je cligne des yeux en luttant pour rester debout et consciente, tout en entendant cependant clairement et ce sans le moindre effort ce qu'ils sont en train de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que maitre Kaname à bien pu trouver à cette fille ? Takuma m'a dit qu'il venait la voir presque tous les trois mois depuis son enfance. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une humaine banale, sans rien d'attrayant.

- Quelle mauvaise langue tu fais Ruka, mais j'avoue que moi aussi je me pose des questions sur cette fille et depuis un long moment, bien avant que Kaname ne perde tout intérêt pour elle. Cette agaçante mêle-tout de chargée de discipline doit bien avoir quelque chose qui ai suscité cet intérêt et je veux savoir quoi. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je crois voir Ruka poser une main sur ses hanches, dans cet uniforme blanc qui fait ressortir sa beauté plus encore. Aussi belle que méchante, je croyais que ce genre de fille tenait plus du cliché. Elle se penche plus vers moi, souriante à nouveau.

- Je suis si heureuse de ce changement d'attitude de maitre Kaname. Enfin il revient à lui.

- Parce que tu crois, dis-je avec arrogance, tu crois vraiment que même si il ne souhaite plus être protecteur avec moi il te remarquera, toi, pour autant ?

Je l'entends reprendre son souffle et mes jambes défaillent sous moi, me laissant assise au sol, le cœur battant la chamade, les pensées en déroute. Je porte une main à mes lèvres en réalisant ce que je viens de dire, et comment je l'ai dit. Je songe même brièvement à m'excuser, honteuse. Je me sens minable, j'ai honte de moi. J'ai beau détester me sentir si faible face à eux, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui cherche à blesser les gens pour me sentir mieux. Le manque de sommeil est responsable de cet éclat de méchanceté en moi, à n'en pas douter, mais je doute que Ruka en tienne compte. Je crois que je viens de m'en faire une ennemie. Comment en quelques petits jours tous ces évènements négatifs peuvent-ils m'arriver ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ?

- Comme c'est touchant, la petite est jalouse de toi Ruka.

Aïdô est le premier à se remettre de sa surprise, suffisamment en tout cas pour lâcher ce commentaire totalement inutile, empli de cruauté. Je redresse le visage et le regarde, me concentrant sur sa silhouette pour qu'elle me paraisse plus nette. Je le connais à peine, mais je sais déjà que ses humeurs sont changeantes. Il est le chouchou des élèves de la day class, parce que aucunes d'entre elles n'ont vu ce côté sombre de sa personnalité que je côtoie pourtant si souvent ces jours-ci.

Ruka émet un son boudeur, et je l'entends faire les 100 pas dans la pièce. Les bruits de pas dans le hall se sont tus, et je devine que les élèves ont regagnés leur classe en silence, sans se douter ou se soucier de ce qui ce passe ici.

- Maitre Kaname va se demander où nous sommes Aïdô, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous trouve ici, avec elle. Ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin.

Elle pose une main sur son bras, et le fais reculer d'une douce pression.

- Toi, dit-elle alors froidement en s'adressant à moi, ne te crois pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Je t'ai en horreur petite chargée de discipline, et si tu n'étais pas la fille du directeur et l'ancienne protégée de maitre Kaname, il y a longtemps que tu aurais eu affaire à mes dons. Tu n'es rien, et tes propres parents ne t'aimaient même pas assez pour s'occuper de toi, comment veut-tu qu'un prince de sang pur puissent se soucier de toi ? Tu étais un passe-temps, ni plus ni moins, comme un petit chiot que les enfants délaissent en grandissant. Kaname ne m'aimera peut-être jamais comme je le désire, mais moi au moins je suis du même monde que lui, j'ai plus ma place à ses côtes que tu ne l'aurais jamais pauvre enfant naïve.

Je ne me rends même pas compte de leur départ avant que l'obscurité ne tombe totalement dehors, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Comme ce fut une longue journée. Les jambes tremblantes et lourdes, je me relève en lissant mon uniforme, me sentant plus misérable que jamais. Comme elle le souhaitait, Ruka a touché un point sensible. Je ne suis pas du même monde que lui.


	4. Chapter 3, l'éveil

**L'éveil.**

* * *

><p>Ma main s'abat sur le réveil avant qu'il ne tire Yori de son sommeil et je me tourne sous la couette, fermant les yeux paresseusement. Je resterai bien endormie toute la journée, et ce n'est pas juste parce que mon corps récupère de ma rencontre vampirique de la veille. Je n'ai rien dit au directeur, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Après m'être prise la remontrance du siècle par ce monstrueux professeur de mathématiques, je suis venu trouver refuge sur mon lit pendant que Yori se douchait, et j'avais pleuré jusqu'à m'en faire mal à la gorge, la tête dans mon oreiller pour tenter d'étouffer les bruits. Après ça, je m'étais rafraîchie le visage en me glissant dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, avant de partir faire ma ronde.<p>

J'avais était surprise d'y croiser Zero, j'avais fini par croire qu'il avait démissionné de ses fonctions. Bien sur, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'impliquait à fond dans sa mission. Il avait eu le manque de délicatesse de me dire que j'avais une sale tête, et que JE manquai de sérieux. J'avais failli le gifler. A la place, je lui avais râlé dessus à mon tour, et nous nous sommes chamaillés comme deux vieux hiboux une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au moins, ça avait eu pour avantage de ne pas me laisser m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Nous n'avions croisé aucune élèves fugueuses de la day class ni aucun vampire insolent de la night class, et cette nuit de calme m'avait fait du bien. Par contre, en regagnant mon lit vers quatre heures du matin, je m'étais surprise à me retourner pas mal de fois, avec la désagréable impression d'être suivie.

Voilà que toutes ces histoires me rendaient paranoïaque. Je m'étais vite couchée, et après deux petites heures de sommeil voilà où je me trouve, sous mes draps chauds, le corps tout endolori. Je regarde à nouveau le réveil, indiquant 6 heures 01 du matin. S'éveiller aussi tôt ne devrait pas être permis. Je pivote sur le côté cette fois et ferme les yeux, me sentant m'endormir à nouveau. Juste quelques minutes de plus ne pourront pas me faire de mal.

- Yuuki réveille-toi ! Nous allons être en retard, le réveil n'a pas sonné.

J'ouvre un œil paresseux pour voir Yori s'agiter dans tous les sens et je me redresse à mon tour, les cheveux en bataille. Le réveil affiche 7h cette fois, et les cours commencent dans trente minutes. A première vue, mon amie est déjà prête, elle panique juste pour le principe. Je me traine à la salle de bain et fait main basse sur la trousse à maquillage de Yori, tournant le tube de mascara entre mes doigts. L'image de Ruka me revient en tête pendant que je fixe mon reflet pâle et cerné. Moi aussi je veux être jolie. Et puisque toutes les élèves se maquille, pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas ?

J'ai pourtant l'impression de commettre un crime en appliquant le mascara noir maladroitement. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Les réactions que j'ai en ce moment ne me ressemblent pas non plus.

Ca a peut-être à voir avec ce qu'Aïdô m'a dit hier. Il n'a fait qu'enfoncer le clou encore un peu plus quant au fait que je ne sais rien de ma famille, rien de mon passé, rien sur qui je suis vraiment. Les premières années de ma vie ont disparues de ma mémoire, pour moi ma vie a commencé ce fameux soir de neige. " J'ai froid. La neige, si blanche. C'est quoi, blanc ? C'est quoi, la neige ? C'est...quelque chose qui n'est pas rouge. C'est quoi, quelque chose de rouge ?"

Mes premières paroles et pensées datant d'il y a dix ans plus tôt me reviennent en mémoire, ainsi que les souvenirs allant avec, ceux-là aussi clair que si je les avais vécu hier. Cet homme, ce monstre à visage humain qui m'avait attaquée en manquant de me dévorer, avait était le premier à encrer en moi cette peur des vampires, sentiment qui me possédait toujours, même maintenant. Mais j'avais aussi vu ce même jour celui à qui je devais tout, mon sauveur, Kaname.

Il avait surgi du néant, jeune et pure et beau, et il m'avait sauvée, et amené à un de ses amis, le directeur, qui m'avait recueillie et élevée depuis sans rien connaitre de moi, comme sa propre fille. Je leur en étais chaque jour reconnaissante, à chacun d'eux. L'un m'avait sauvée la vie, l'autre permis de m'épanouir en la vivant pleinement.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu donner d'explication sur ce qui m'était arrivé auparavant, rien n'indiquait ce que je faisais seule dehors par ce soir d'hiver. Pendant dix ans j'avais vécu avec ça, essayant de ne pas en tenir compte, prétendant que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes parce que c'est vrai, je ne me formalisai pas trop de ce passé oublié, grâce à l'insouciance de l'enfance. Maintenant pourtant, je me sens comme si il me manquait une part de moi, comme si j'étais abimée. Je sais que c'est ridicule. À mon âge tous les adolescents se sentent mal dans leur peau, différents, à part. Pas à leur place. Comme des enfants princiers se retrouvant chez des paysans.

Un ricanement amer s'échappe de ma bouche à cette pensée. Comme si moi j'étais une enfant princière ! Je ne suis qu'une enfant abandonnée et sans famille, sans passé. Ce n'est pas la peine d'y repenser plus, ça ne sert à rien.

Je pose le mascara sur le bord du lavabo et me penche plus vers le grand miroir pour voir le changement, s'il y en a. Je bas des cils en me sentant stupide, avant de fixer mes grands yeux noisette. Mon regard parait plus intense, sans que ce petit changement ne se voit pas trop. Ca me suffit amplement. J'arrête là cette petite expérience. Me sentant coupable comme si je venais de commettre un crime, je fini de me préparer avant de revenir dans la chambre. Yori m'attend sur le lit, relisant des notes du cours de math. Je me sens pâlir malgré moi, revenant à mes soucis d'humaine, à 1000 lieues de ceux du monde vampirique.

- Yori ne me dis pas qu'il va y avoir une interrogation aujourd'hui ?

- Si, Yuuki. Je te l'ai dit hier soir mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne faisais pas attention.

Mon amie se mord la lèvre, affichant déjà un air désolé pendant que je gémis pitoyablement en me laissant tomber assise sur le lit à côté d'elle, me penchant pour voir ses notes moi aussi. Je les survole des yeux, essayant d'enregistrer au mieux les informations mais je n'y comprends rien, les chiffres dansant diaboliquement entre eux devant mes yeux. Je ferai mieux d'abandonner tout de suite avant d'avoir la migraine, mais pourtant je persiste pour essayer de mémoriser au moins une formule. Ce sera toujours mieux que de rendre feuille blanche.

Je suis encore en train de lire les feuilles quand Yori et moi allons petit-déjeuner, avec les autres rares retardataires. L'estomac tordu, je ne prends qu'un verre de lait, que je suis incapable de boire entièrement. Le stress de ce devoir n'est pas la seule cause de mon manque d'appétit, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas le dire à Yori quand elle me demande avec sollicitude si je ne devrais pas me faire porter malade, en me voyant dans cet état. Je relève les yeux de ses feuilles et lui sourit, cette fois sincèrement. Elle est bien la seule à vraiment ce soucier de moi ces jours-ci, et j'ai égoïstement besoin que l'on me donne de l'attention.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas, dis-je sur un ton rassurant. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, vivement le weekend.

- Et bien ma pauvre, vu que nous ne sommes que mardi matin, je te souhaite bien du courage.

Je serre un poing sous la table pour masquer mon découragement, ne souhaitant rien laisser paraitre sur mon visage. Ça ferait trop plaisir à celles qui me jalousent, elles qui s'imaginent que ma mission est une partie de plaisir.

- Yuuki ?

- Mmh ? J'ai bientôt fini avec tes notes, je te les rends dans un instant. Promis.

Je me crispe et essaie de lire plus vite, m'emmêlant les pinceaux dans mon empressement.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu...Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

Je lève le nez pour voir Yori le saluer d'air gêné. En silence, je fais glisser les feuilles vers elle, et elle les attrapes avant de s'éclipser poliment. Je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de ma vue, avant de me tourner vers mon père adoptif qui affiche un masque stricte sur son visage. C'est si étonnant de le voir avec ce visage-là, lui qui est toujours si jovial et rêveur d'habitude. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment grondée, et je me demande s'il n'essayerait pas de tout son être de le faire maintenant et d'être comme les pères normaux, pour une fois. Ça m'amuse. Je divine qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je sèche les cours et mon tour de garde hier soir.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

Je lui souris et il me jette un coup d'œil avant de céder. Il aura tenu 27 secondes. Il ouvre de grands yeux clairs et inquiets, bougeant les mains.

- Ma petite Yuuki, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler papa. Et puis-je savoir où tu te trouvais hier et ce que tu faisais ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Je prends soin de baisser honteusement la tête, m'en voulant de l'avoir inquiété alors qu'il a déjà tellement de choses à gérer avec cette école si spéciale.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai manqué à mon devoir...

- Et à tes cours, m'interrompit-il.

- Oui, je sais. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne me sentais juste pas très bien.

Je cri quand il me tire soudain de ma chaise pour me mettre debout et me resserre contre lui à m'en étouffer.

- Oh ma petite Yuuki, j'aurais dû voir que ce travail t'épuise, tu as besoin de plus de repos ? Je peux m'arranger pour trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour te remplacer quelques jours au poste de chargée de discipline et...

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

C'est mon tour de le couper, et je m'écarte de lui le plus doucement et avec le plus de respect possible. Il semble surprit de ma rébellion, et je rougis en m'empressant de reprendre.

- Je suis la plus à même de comprendre et de protéger le secret des élèves de la night class. Embaucher quelqu'un de novice à tout ça serait dangereux, si la vraie nature de ces étudiants serait révélé nous courrions à la catastrophe. Je ne faillirai plus à ma tâche. Le rôle des gardiens est essentiel, et seul Zero et moi pouvons assurer ce rôle. Apres tout, nous vous le devons bien. Faites-moi confiance, tout se passera bien.

Je reprends mon souffle après ma tirade, à temps pour voir les yeux du directeur briller.

- Oh Yuuki tu comprends si bien les enjeux de cette académie, papa est si fier de toi.

Je souris pour le rassurer et lisse mon uniforme distraitement, m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour avant de me figer au son de sa voix, résonnant encore alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Par contre ma petite Yuuki, et bien, je vais devoir prendre une sanction contre toi.

Une sanction ? Je reste muette de surprise. Une sanction contre moi, venant de lui ? Ça aussi, c'est inédit.

- J'en ai discuté avec Kaname, et il a accepté de m'aider à t'inculquer la leçon. Apres les cours ce soir et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, tu iras réorganiser la bibliothèque du pavillon de la lune.

Toute la semaine ? Au pavillon de la lune ? Quelle injustice, moi qui voulais prendre mes distances avec les vampires... Je retiens une moue boudeuse en réalisant soudain qu'à cette heure-ci, les élèves de la night class seront en cours et que donc je ne risquerai pas de les croiser, victoire !

- Et quand tu auras fini la bibliothèque, reprend le directeur, demain je pense, tu viendras ranger celle de l'académie. Jusqu'à 23 heures disons, ça laissera le temps à Zero de rattraper ses heures de retard pendant les rondes, il aura deux fois plus de travail, tu vois tu n'es pas la seule punie.

Je hoche la tête en souriant par automatisme, avec la seule envie pourtant de me mettre à bouder comme une enfant. Et je dors quand moi avec ce fabuleux programme ? C'est bien sur sans compter sur ma ronde de nuit, et les heures de colle que ce professeur sadique de maths va me donner en plus. Je suis déjà épuisée et il n'est même pas 8 heures du matin. Je mords ma lèvre pour contenir tout commentaire et baisse la tête, découragée.

Voir mon père adoptif si enjoué en plus est tout à la fois comique et dramatique. Il semble si fier de lui de me donner enfin une punition, tant et si bien qu'il ne doit pas vraiment réaliser que, étant humaine, j'ai moi aussi besoin de repos. Je n'ai même pas le cœur de le lui dire, et je le regarde s'éloigner à son tour en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme a l'air inconscient et insouciant, mais pourtant c'est sur lui que bien des choses reposent. Je me demande si ce caractère si doux et paisible qu'il affiche ne cacherait pas quelque chose. Mais après avoir vécu presque dix ans avec lui, je peux juste en conclure que c'est un homme bon avec un cœur immense qui a toujours veillé à mon bonheur, malgré son comportement un peu bizarre avouons-le.

Je secoue la tête en voyant l'heure, et attrape mes livres de cours posés sur la table, me dirigeant vers mon cours de mathématique, mes pensées dérivant vers autre chose. Il a demandé son avis à Kaname ? Pourquoi, il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, en tout cas pas que je sache. J'ai l'impression que depuis que ce froid et apparut entre Kaname et moi, le directeur essaie de me pousser encore plus vers lui, comme si il s'attendait à ce que nous fassions la paix autour d'un jeu de Monopoly. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est au moins quelque chose de sûr et certain.

Comme je m'y attendais, le professeur de mathématique est fier de me donner deux semaines de retenues, et je ne relève pas le nez de mon cahier. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, et si je n'avais pas un caractère si naïf et doux, j'aurais surement protesté. A quoi bon ? Elèves comme professeurs veulent bien me faire comprendre que je ne tirerais aucun avantages à être la fille adoptive du directeur.

Les cours de la journée avancent terriblement lentement, et je me surprends à baver sur mon bureau en biologie, m'étant plus ou moins endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

Je soupire et essuie ma bouche discrètement, sans tenir compte du regard noir que Zero braque sur moi, assis juste à ma droite.

- A cause de toi Yuuki je me retrouve avec deux fois plus de travail, merci beaucoup.

- Ca c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as laissée seule, ça t'apprendra.

Il me grogne dessus et je me recule machinalement, avant de lui adresser la plus belle grimace de mon répertoire. En représailles, il me donne une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête et j'agite les bras en essayant de me venger en retour.

- Encore en train de se chamailler ces deux-là. Kurosu, Kiryû, deux heures de retenue !

Je me fige une main en l'air, comme si je chassais une mouche et Zero se recule aussitôt en faisant la moue, à nouveau fâché et boudeur. Ça ne le change pas beaucoup de d'habitude à vrai dire. Je soupire avec lassitude, ces deux heures de retenue viennent s'ajouter à un emploi du temps déjà bien chargé.

Quand sonne la fin des cours je reste donc une heure de plus, regardant les mouches voler en pensant à mon devoir catastrophique de ce matin. Le délégué de classe va encore avoir des envies de meurtre contre moi. Mes notes font chuter celle de la classe, et c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. Je devrais peut-être songer à des cours particuliers, enfin, le jour où j'aurais le temps.

Je ramasse mes affaires pour mieux les abandonner aux pieds du grand escalier de bois menant au bureau du directeur quand je réalise que c'est l'heure fatidique du changement de classe. J'arrive aux portes du pavillon de la lune à temps pour voir une véritable meute de filles se sauter dessus en hurlant de façon hystérique. Oh mon Dieu, et Zero qui n'est même pas là. Je suis sure que c'est sa façon de se venger pour les soirs de garde solitaire à venir. Quel charmant collègue j'ai là.

- Ça suffit ! Calmez-vous toutes et mettez-vous en rang !

Je bas des bras comme un canard essayant pathétiquement de prendre son envol sans que aucune d'entre elles n'y prête attention. Finalement, je porte mon sifflet à mes lèvres et prends une grande inspiration avant de siffler dedans. Elles me fusillent aussitôt toutes du regard mais au moins pour cette fois, l'ordre est là. Elles s'organisent toutes plus ou moins en deux rangs pas vraiment nets ni droits, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Elles obéissent juste à temps d'ailleurs et je me décale à mon tour quand les portes s'ouvrent, laissant passer le cortège de ces êtres tous si beaux et brillants. Je me demande si j'aurais était comme elles, si je vivais moi aussi dans l'ignorance de ce monde de l'ombre. Etant une lycéenne, je pense que mes hormones auraient pris le dessus, et que je braillerais moi aussi en sautillant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'un geste ou d'un regard, car c'est ce qu'elles espèrent toutes après tout. Qu'ils les remarquent. Les poussent dans leurs rêves et leurs fantasmes de sortir avec eux un jour. Quel rêve naïf.

Kaname passe devant moi sans même m'accorder un regard et je détourne les yeux machinalement, blessée malgré moi. Je crois qu'il me manque. Terriblement. Mes yeux se posent donc par hasard sur Aïdô, et je le vois lancer clins d'œil ravageurs et sourires dévastateurs. J'aperçois brièvement l'une des filles manquer de défaillir et fais un pas vers elle sans retenir un soupir blasé, avant de me figer en voyant cette fois Ruka se stopper devant moi et sourire méchamment.

Le vent balaye mes cheveux devant mon visage et je ferme les yeux. C'est sûr et certain maintenant, je déteste cette fille. Je vois bien à son attitude en plus qu'elle espère faire de moi sa victime, après la faiblesse que j'ai manifesté hier ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. C'est de ma faute. Je me méprise d'être si sensible et naïve et faible et émotive ! Le vent joue toujours avec mes cheveux sans que je ne me décide toutefois à ouvrir les yeux.

Je sens le regard de cette fille toujours encré sur moi, le sien et celui d'autres personnes, et mon souffle se coupe quand ma vision sous mes paupières fermées se fait rouge à nouveau. J'aurais vraiment besoin de prendre rendez-vous chez un ophtalmologue. Le froid du vent me brule la peau du visage soudainement, comme le ferai la chaleur d'un feu. Un feu rougeoyant, apaisant, réconfortant. Un cri soudain me sort de ma torpeur, et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Takuma Ichijo enlacer Ruka, éteignant le plus discrètement possible une mèche de ses cheveux ayant pris feu, menaçant d'enflammer le reste de sa superbe chevelure. Je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'un profond soulagement en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de ma nouvelle ennemie, sans vraiment me demander comment diable est-ce possible qu'un feu se déclare ainsi. L'incident nullement remarqué par les élèves de la day class encore trop occupées par Aïdô, je détourne le visage à la recherche des autres regards que j'avais sentis peser sur moi, je suis sure et certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Kain Akatsuki, le meilleur ami d'Aïdô me regarde fixement et je l'ignore au mieux, me sentant soudain gênée sans même savoir pourquoi. C'est alors que je vois Kaname se remettre en marche. Est-ce qu'il c'était arrêté pour me regarder beuger comme une idiote lui aussi ? Je secoue la tête, qu'elle pauvre fille je fais. J'ai donc tellement envie qu'il fasse à nouveau attention à moi que je me provoque des hallucinations ?

Le manque de fatigue doit aider à empirer mon état aussi, et dire que ce n'est que le début. C'est juste la deuxième nuit de la semaine, et je me demande si je survivrai à cet emploi du temps, et plus grave encore, à ces vampires. Ils filent à leurs cours comme si rien ne c'était passé, parce que honnêtement rien ne c'était passé de tragique ni d'inexplicable, certains vampires ont le don du feu, ils auront juste fait une mauvaise blague à cette garce, après tout elle le mérite bien. Sitôt les fabuleux élèves vêtus de blanc hors de vue, les furies de la day class se calment comme par magie et retournent vaquer à leurs occupations. Moi de mon côté, je me faufile lentement jusqu'au pavillon de la lune, rentrant dans le bâtiment vide et sombre en me perdant à nouveau dans l'un de mes souvenirs d'enfance.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant sur le hall luxueusement décoré du pavillon, et je le parcours doucement, mes bottes frôlant le sol en vieux bois doux et propre, mes yeux se posant sur les deux escaliers se trouvant chacun à une extrémité de la grande pièce. Ce pavillon mélange une décoration de vieux manoir anglais avec un ameublement que l'on aurait pu trouver au château de Versailles au temps de Louis XIV, tout en étant moderne et confortable. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Apres tout, c'est toute l'aristocratie du monde vampirique qui réside ici. Ils ne se contenteraient pas de meubles simples et fonctionnels comme ceux que nous avons au pavillon du soleil. Je laisse ma main frôler doucement le dossier d'un canapé, sans que je ne décèle aucune trace de poussière. Évidemment, ils ont une montagne d'employés de ménage travaillant aussi surement de nuit, rien n'es laissée au hasard. Le calme et le vide de ce grand hall me ramènent quelques années plus tôt, quand l'académie n'était encore qu'une école normale, et ce pavillon abandonné dans les bois. J'y étais venue par curiosité, attirée par toutes ces histoires de fantôme que j'avais lu à l'ombre de ma couette à l'aide de ma lampe torche. Je croyais cet endroit hanté, surement à cause du brouillard constant qui collait au sol ou à cause de ces lumières que je voyais parfois allumée alors que personne n'y résidait. Je m'étais aventurée là une salière à la main dans le but de faire fuir les esprits frappeurs, me hissant sur mes petits pieds pour ouvrir la lourde porte. Je crois que je devais avoir 8 ans, et plutôt que de hurler de terreur, j'avais ouvert de grands yeux émerveillés à la vue de ce que j'avais trouvé là. Kaname était ce que j'avais trouvé là. Encore presque un enfant lui aussi, il parlait avec Takuma d'une façon bien trop grave et sérieuse pour son âge. Et finalement, ils avaient fini par rire. Le rire de Kaname était une mélodie que je n'entendais que bien trop rarement, déjà à ce moment-là. Je m'étais faufilée dans le hall en tremblant de froid et ils m'avaient alors repéré. Kaname c'était avancé en me fixant, et passé la première surprise sur son visage, il avait souri, heureux de me voir.

Je marche machinalement jusqu'à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait et avale difficilement ma salive. Je refuse de grandir, je veux revenir à ce temps-là, ou il était heureux de me voir.


	5. Chapter 4, la brûlure

**La brûlure.**

* * *

><p>Le froid du début de soirée arrive jusqu'à moi et je descends de la petite échelle de bois ou je suis perchée, cherchant des yeux l'endroit où j'ai déposée ma veste en arrivant. C'est le chaos le plus total dans cette bibliothèque, comment le directeur peut oser espérer que je finisse de la ranger d'ici demain, ça me dépasse. Les tables sont encombrées de livre jetés ci et là sans aucune délicatesse, et je n'ai pas vu les deux dernières heures passer tant j'ai eu de travail.<p>

Je croise un bras sur ma poitrine par réflexe, ma main attrapant mon autre bras dénudé pendant de l'autre côté de mon corps et je déambule lentement dans la pièce, en admirant encore la décoration et le plafond peint. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans un de ces vieux château de la vieille Europe, avec ces reliures d'or sur le bois clair et vieilli de la pièce, le plafond rond et courbé représentant des anges essayant de se donner la main sous un ciel bleu et limpide. C'est sublime. Et est-ce que j'ai parlé de ces murs empli d'étagères montant jusqu'au plafond, ne laissant qu'une petite alcôve remplie par deux grandes fenêtres pour laisser entrer la lumière ? J'adore ce genre d'endroit, qu'elle chance ont les élèves de la night class de pouvoir vivre chaque jours dans un tel environnement. C'est stimulant, bien plus que le trou a souris empli d'humidité qui fait office pour nous, pauvres mortels, de bibliothèque.

J'allume les quelques chandeliers se trouvant là, seule source de lumière de la pièce, en voyant que la nuit ne vas pas tarder à véritablement tomber. Je m'approche ensuite des grandes fenêtres froides, regardant les goutes de pluie venant s'écraser tout contre d'un air mélancolique, me sentant vidée.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser cet engourdissement et remarque avec satisfaction que mes cheveux sont à mis-chemins de ma poitrine maintenant. Je vais devoir penser à remercier Yori pour cette boite de vitamines qu'elle m'a offert il y a peu de temps, leur effet en est remarquable. Ma main glisse dans mon cou jusqu'à ma nuque, mes doigts froids frôlant ma peau, avant que je ne les laisses descendre pour les entortiller dans mes méches.

Je n'aurai jamais cru donner de l'importance à mes fichus cheveux. Ce n'est pas seulement l'avis de Kaname qui compte finalement. Je me sens plus féminine avec les cheveux longs. Moins enfant, un peu plus élégante aussi peut-être.

Je ricane en me moquant de moi-même. Bien sur Yuuki, ments-toi à toi même ! La raison la plus importante, celle que je refuse d'admettre c'est que mon ego en a pris un coup face aux vampires, et je fatigue d'être trop réservée et trop peu sûre de moi. Ce temps doit changer, même si ça ne vas pas être simple. Je dois m'affirmer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Je vois mon reflet dans la vitre et je penche la tête de côté dans un geste copié sur Kaname, étudiant mon corps. J'ai maigri depuis la rentrée, à cause de tout ce stress et cette fatigue. J'ai grandis un peu aussi, même si je suis toujours une naine comparée à Zero. Ma taille plus fine est mise en valeur seulement une fois ma veste retirée et je pose une main sur mon ventre plat, sur la chemise. Comment font les autres filles pour paraitre si attirantes et parfaites avec leur uniforme sur le dos ? Le mien me donne l'impression d'être un pingouin endimanché, et c'est loin d'être réjouissant. Je soupire et pivote sur le côté pour m'étudier encore, heureuse que personne ne me vois à l'oeuvre. Je ne peux jamais faire ce genre de choses aux dortoirs, la pièce regroupant toutes les douches ne possède qu'un seul grand miroir accaparé chaque instant par une ou plusieurs étudiantes narcissiques et moqueuses de la day class. Yori et moi avons le privilège d'avoir une salle de bain privée, et en punition notre miroir à nous est tout petit. C'est un peu injuste quand on y repense. Mais, bref. Tout ça pour dire que je peux rarement m'observer. Je me demande quelle image je renvoie aux autres. Vu comment ils se comportent avec moi, je renvoie surement celle d'un petit écureuil victime d'un cambriolage et sans plus aucune noisette sous la main. Aïdo à dit que j'avais l'air d'un chiot écrasé la semaine dernière. Quel manque de respect.

Hélas, Zero n'est pas beaucoup plus gentils malgré ce que je peux espérer. Lui, il me compare à un poisson hors de l'eau. C'est vexant ça aussi, encore plus venant de lui.

Des fois, je me demande si nous avons vraiment vécu ensembles ces quatre dernières années. Monsieur est toujours aussi froid qu'au premier jour. Bien sur, je sais qu'il a perdu sa famille et qu'il en souffre encore, on n'est jamais vraiment remis d'une chose comme ça, mais j'avais était là. Je lui avait tendu la main. J'avais veillé sur lui, j'avais été à ses côtés à chacun de ses nombreux cauchemars durant les quelques premiers mois et au fond de moi j'avais espéré que nous développerions une relation fraternelle, quelque chose de fort, ou au moins de réconfortant. Zero n'avait pas était le seul après tout à perdre sa famille, des fois, il semblait l'oublier.

Avec un soupir de découragement et d'auto dérision je me détourne de mon reflet, avisant à nouveau la montagne de travail m'attendant. Je ferais mieux de m'y mettre à nouveau maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai encore une ronde à faire ce soir et j'aimerais pouvoir dormir un peu avant d'attaquer la journée de demain.

Mais je me demande quand même comment ils ont pu faire pour mettre autant de désordre dans cet endroit, eux qui ont l'air si soignés habituellement.

- C'est un petit cadeau que je t'ai fais, glousse une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je pivote vers la porte que je n'ai même pas entendu s'ouvrir, avant de regarder dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce où deux yeux clairs brillent dans le noir.

- Hanabusa Aïdô, tu es sensé être en cours à cette heure-ci. Que viens-tu faire ?

Je hausse un sourcil et croise à nouveau les bras pour contenir au mieux ma surprise. Aïdô m'a fait peur mais je ne le laisserai pas paraître devant lui. Je ne lui ferai pas cet honneur après qu'il m'ai vue a ce point effrayée par Ruka et lui l'autre soir.

Il avance dans la lumière, son éternel sourire arrogant plaqué aux lèvres, et jette un regard fier sur le désordre ambiant.

- Quand j'ai entendu dire, reprends t'il, que le directeur et Kaname avaient convenus que tu viennes faire tes retenues ici, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas grand chose à faire. Alors je suis passé ici avant les cours de ce soir pour faire en sorte que tu ne t'ennuies pas. De rien.

Je pince les lèvres et me détourne de lui pour chercher à nouveau ma veste d'uniforme, j'ai toujours plus froid en présence des vampires, ça doit être psychosomatique.

- Tu n'es ni très polie ni très bavarde ce soir, chargée de discipline. Qu'en penses-tu, Kain ?

Je soupire en lui jetant un nouveau regard, voyant apparaître juste dans son dos Akatsuki Kain. Les deux cousins se baladent toujours en paire à ce que je vois. Comme si un seul d'entre eux à la fois ne suffisait pas.

- C'est un hasard, dit Kain, que nous soyons ici à cette heure-ci. Hanabusa a oublié ses livres de littérature.

- Quel heureuse coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

J'incline la tête sur le côté, haussant les épaules devant ce qui m'apparaît de plus en plus comme un piège. Ou alors, je deviens purement paranoïaque. Délicatement, je me redresse de façon à avoir un peu plus d'assurance. Leurs mouvements lents et trainants déteignent un peu sur moi j'ai l'impression. Je fréquente un peu trop les vampires à mon goût, en ce moment en tout cas.

- Et bien prenez vos livres. Moi, j'ai fini de toute façon.

Je souris en repérant ma veste et l'enfile sur le chemisier blanc à manches courtes que je porte ce soir, raison de mes frissons. Il faut croire que la douceur du mois de septembre est partie pour de bon. Je rejette mes cheveux en arrière du dos de la main en jetant machinalement un regard vers les deux étudiants de la night class. Leurs chemisiers à eux sont noirs, contrastant tellement avec la couleur d'ivoire de leur peau. Ils sont beaux, si beaux et attrayants, quelle injustice.

Aïdô plante son regard dans le miens, curieux de me voir ainsi figée, moi qui suis à la limite de l'hyper activité en temps normal.

- Tu agis étrangement chargée de discipline. Et nous savons tous pourquoi. La pauvre petite fille est totalement déphasée maintenant qu'elle n'existe pratiquement plus au yeux du président Kuran.

Aïdô jubile, sa voix emplie d'acidité. J'aimerai tellement ne pas lui donner raison mais la vérité est que oui, je ne me sens pas entière sans Kaname, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Je lui souris tout de même en les dépassant pour atteindre la sortie, chassant ma fatigue en battant des paupières. Je me fige une main sur la poignée, tenant la porte entrouverte.

- Tu te trompes, lui dis-je. Kaname a sauvé ma vie il y a dix ans certes, mais je ne la lui ai pas offerte en échange. Je ne dépends pas de lui. Si il a choisi de ne plus me donner d'importance, c'est son choix et ça ne m'affectera pas. J'ai sans cesse l'impression de devoir me répéter avec toi Aïdô. C'est fatiguant.

Sa main vole vers mon bras, se resserrant durement autour de mon fin poignet, me faisant glisser sèchement vers lui. Je retiens une grimace de douleur et plonge dans ses saisissants yeux bleus qui rendent tant de filles de la day class fébriles. J'y lis de la colère, dus à son ego blessé. Je baisse rapidement les yeux, m'en voulant de mon insolence et de mon agressivité.

J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être schizophrène. La part timide et réservée de moi est souvent maîtrisée par cette nouvelle moi arrogante. Fait curieux, ce caractère rebelle n'apparaît chez moi que lorsque je me trouve a proximité d'Aïdô, ou de Ruka. Je sais d'avance que je ne m'aventurerais pas à être aussi froide avec Tôya ou encore Shiki, ou n'importe quel autre élève de la night class encore. Ces deux-là on réussi l'exploit de me provoquer un dédoublement de la personnalité.

- Laisse-la partir Aïdô, lance alors Kain. Ce n'est qu'une enfant humaine. Les mots n'ont pas la même importance pour eux que pour nous.

- Bien, je te lâche pour cette fois chargée de discipline, mais n'oublie pas où doit ce trouver ton respect.

Je récupére mon bras et file sans demander mon reste, m'éloignant avec soulagement du pavillon de la lune sous la nuit noire. Cet endroit n'est pas aussi rassurant que ça finalement. Disons que ça l'est moins en tout cas depuis que je me suis mise à dos un des bras droit de Kaname et sa groupie officielle.

D'un bond, ou plutôt de 10 minutes de courses et 5 d'escalade désastreuse des vieux escaliers tombant en ruines, je rejoins Zero sur un des toits bas de l'académie, d'où nous avons une assez bonne vue à la fois sur le parc et sur l'une des salles de classe.

J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Zero s'approche de moi, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

- Mais enfin, serais-tu suicidaires Yuuki ?

Je baisse la tête sur mes chaussures en grommelant. Lui aussi remarque que je n'ai plus toute ma tête. C'est relativement humiliant.

- Je...

- Tu te mets inutilement en danger Yuuki, je te croyais plus maligne que ça. Je vois bien que ces deux abrutis te cherchent mais sérieusement laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ça leur passera bien.

Je coule un regard en biais vers lui, m'approchant du bord du toit pour regarder en contrebas si il n'y a personne à rappeler à l'ordre. En vérité je soupire de soulagement, rassurée de voir que Zero se soucie finalement de moi. Il est dur à saisir, avec ses humeurs changeante et toute cette agressivité suffisante à effrayer un tigre.

- Tu as raison, je lui murmure. C'est juste que en ce moment, les choses ne sont pas facile pour moi. Je remets tout un tas de trucs en question.

Il s'approche, j'entends ses pas dans mon dos, jusqu'à venir se poster près de moi, son regard se perdant sur l'horizon noire, la pluie mouillant nos visages et cheveux sous ses assauts, sans parler de nos vêtements. J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule sans prévenir et il se fige, sans toutefois oser bouger. Je l'en remercie silencieusement et inspire fortement. Il a raison. Qu'est-ce qui me passe par la tête pour me placer en conflit ouvert avec deux créatures de la nuit ?

Surtout moi, en tant que fragile et maladroite humaine sans talent spécial. Je ne fais que m'humilier chaque fois un peu plus.

Ma tête se pose sur l'oreiller à la fin de ma ronde, que je n'ai pas fait trainer cette fois. Les cheveux encore humides, de la douche chaude que j'ai prise en rentrant et non plus de la pluie froide, je frissonne d'aise et ferme les yeux et...

- Ah non hein !

Je me redresse d'un bond en frôlant la crise cardiaque, ne trouvant même pas mes mots. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ils se sont donnés le mot ?

J'allume la lampe de chevet, moi qui était si fière d'avoir pu m'orienter dans le noir le plus total, et pose mon regard sur le lit de Yori, croisant les bras avec sévérité. Je n'ai peut-être pas de vision infrarouge moi mais je peux me venter de dire que j'ai senti ce vampire présent ici illégalement.

Je dois avoir l'air d'une vieille geôlière à fixer ainsi les deux étudiants pris en faute, et...pris en faute de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Je m'avance vers eux, ignorant les joues rouges de Yori. Est-ce qu'elle aurait perdu la tête ou...oh, c'est vrai. Elle ignore ce que sont vraiment les élèves de la night class, comment ça a pu me sortir de l'esprit ? Alors dans ce cas c'est encore plus grave, elle est inconsciente du danger qu'elle court avec lui.

- Respire chargée de discipline, tu vas faire un malaise.

Je m'avance, faisant les deux pas me séparant du lit et fixe Senri Shiki, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il fait ici à cette heure de la nuit.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, me dit-il alors. Les explications, c'est chiant.

- Que, ce n'est pas une une raison ça !

J'ouvre de grands yeux devant la nonchalance de l'élève. J'aimerai quand même comprendre, et je me tourne donc vers Yori qui semble coupable d'un crime immense vu sa tête.

- Elle ne te dira rien, lance Shiki. C'est un petit secret entre elle et moi.

- Encore des secrets ? Il va être trois heures du matin, Yori est sensée dormir et toi tu es sensé achevé tes cours et...attends. Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu parler. Est-ce que tu es malade ?

Il soupire et se relève souplement du lit, et j'ai le plaisir de constater qu'il est encore habillé. Et bien quoi ? On ne sait jamais après tout, avec des vampires adolescents et insolents. Ses yeux clairs se posent sur moi avant qu'il ne les lèves vers le ciel.

- Quelle espèce de petite dévergondée tu fais, chargée de discipline.

Je rougis en comprenant qu'il a compris ce à quoi je pensais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je proteste vivement, pourquoi il me fait un procès alors que c'est lui qui est en faute ?

- Tu n'agis pas comme une personne innocente en tout cas, dit-il en levant les mains. Au fait, joli pyjama.

Il sourit à demi avant de sortir de la chambre, fier de son petit effet. Je ne retiens pas un grognement et jette un coup d'œil sur mon pyjama gris clair. Et bien quoi encore ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Yuuki.

La petite voix gênée de mon amie me force à me concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

- Et crois qui que te crois ? Attends, non. Et que crois-tu que je crois ?

Je porte une main à mon front, me sentant soudain fiévreuse. Il ne manquait plus que ça, je crois que j'ai attrapé froid pendant ma ronde.

Yori n'en profite cependant pas pour se moquer de moi, elle se relève même, elle aussi habillée, et me fait assoir sur mon lit en me tendant un verre d'eau.

- Shiki n'était pas là pour, enfin je veux dire, il était là pour...oh Yuuki je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes ainsi crois-moi.

- Tu vas avoir Rima Tõya sur le dos. Je crois que je ne veux même plus savoir, à ce stade. Je vais me coucher, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, il est tard.

Je me couche sans plus la regarder, affreusement déçue par le comportement de mon amie. Une fois encore, j'agis égoïstement, Yori a parfaitement le droit de tomber amoureuse de qui elle le veut, ça ne m'arrange juste pas qu'il s'agisse d'une des personnes appartenant au clan de la nuit. Je tiens à ma nouvelle amie. Et j'ai l'intuition qu'ils me cachent des choses, tant les vampires que elle. Ce n'est pas logique. Ils peuvent bien m'accuser de ne plus être la même depuis quelques jours, eux aussi ne sont franchement pas net.

Je sombre dans un sommeil agité, avec des murs rouges et des meubles luxueux. Mon subconscient me suggérerait-il de refaire la déco au pavillon du soleil ?

Quand le réveil sonne je suis déjà debout et prête, mon humeur sensiblement meilleure que la veille.

Je laisse à Yori le temps de s'éveiller avant de m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille, un sourire accroché au visage. Il est temps que la Yuuki optimiste revienne. J'y travaille toute la journée, me sentant mieux ainsi plutôt qu'en ruminant mes pensées. Pourtant, quand je me retrouve aux portes du pavillon de la lune en fin d'après-midi pour assurer mon rôle de gardienne, quelque chose semble refroidir ma bonne humeur, et il ne s'agit même pas de toutes ces filles hurlant à m'en faire perdre l'audition.

Le malaise vient peut-être de ce, ou de ceux, au choix, qui se trouve derrière les grandes portes. Me voilà stressée à leur approche, et par eux qui plus est. C'est vraiment nouveau ça.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, je relâche ma vigilance et me retrouve ensevelie sous une masse hurlante de filles. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait vu du ciel. Les pilotes d'avion doivent surement penser survoler un asile de fou.

Je m'assieds à même le sol, ou je suis tombée, et souffle sur une de mes mèches de cheveux ayant profiter du désordre ambiant pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Un sourire diabolique né peu à peu sur mes lèvres quand je vois que les furies ont acculés dans un coin Aïdô qui perd un peu de sa superbe quand elles commencent à se battre pour savoir qui pourra le toucher en premier, le coupant en même temps de ses camarades de la night class qui restent prudemment un peu en retrait.

Je doute que me mettre à rire comme une démente puisse aider à me faire bien voir mais j'en ai pourtant envie. C'est si amusant de voir ça. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à garder mon sérieux en me redressant, et je prends bien tout mon temps pour m'infiltrer dans les rangs des rebelles. Tel est pris qui croyais prendre comme on dit.

Quand je parviens finalement jusqu'à lui, je me mets dos à lui sans lui adresser un regard pour faire face à la foule et la calmer, avec la menace de quelques heures de retenues en représailles.

Je crois qu'à un moment donné, Aïdô à sentie ma moquerie et mon amusement, puisqu'il colle alors vicieusement son torse à mon dos, m'encerclant de ses bras dans une posture que l'on adopte généralement avec des gens de qui nous sommes proches. Très proches. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ce soit le cas pour Aïdô et moi, bizarrement. Et bien sur, il a choisi un moment vraiment pratique pour ce genre de familiarité. Alors que j'avais presque réussi à calmer la masse de mes camarades en délire, elles crient soudain à l'injustice et repartent à l'attaque. Sur moi. Aidô profite alors de la pagaille générale pour me fausser compagnie sans se faire remarquer. Le monstre.

Je parsème alors heures de retenues à la pelle. Non mais c'est tout un monde ça !

Je parviens enfin a disperser le groupe, épuisée, et tord mon nez pour retenir ma crise de nerfs. Les vampires s'attardent encore dans l'allée vers l'académie. Ils sont lents aujourd'hui. Je souffle en reprenant ma respiration et m'éloigne sur le sentier menant au pavillon de la lune. Je suis par contre vite forcée de faire demi-tour en constatant avec surprise qu'aujourd'hui la bibliothèque est rangée et parfaitement en ordre. Quelle délicate attention, mais je m'en serais bien passée. Ça veut dire que n'ayant plus de travail ici, je vais devoir aller finir ma semaine de retenue à l'école. Ou les élèves se trouvent.

Je sais bien que quand je fais ma ronde dans les couloirs de l'école les étudiants sont dans les classes aussi, mais au moins à ces moments là je suis en mouvements. Alors que là, je vais être plusieurs heures de suite au même endroit. Et si ils sentent ma présence ? Ruka me met toujours profondément mal à l'aise malgré tout mes efforts.

J'avance presque à reculons jusqu'à ce bâtiment que je viens de quitter, soulagée de voir le hall désert. Ils ont déjà commencés leurs cours, tant mieux pour moi.

Je longe un couloir désert avant de me décider au dernier moment à couper par la petite cours intérieure, prenant le plus de mon temps possible pour arriver à la bibliothèque. Je me prends même une pause et m'assieds sur un banc de vieille pierre froide, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux et enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Un début de migraine carabinée commence à voir le jour. J'ai définitivement attrapé froid hier, je me suis sentie patraque toute la journée. C'est bien ma veine, j'ai besoin de toutes mes capacités de concentration pour tenir à l'œil ces fougueux jeunes aristocrates. La preuve avec Shiki la veille.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'aperçois ses yeux clairs perdus au loin, fixant un point à côté de moi sans le voir vraiment. Je me relève doucement et m'approche, et une fois l'arbre gênant ma vue dépassé, je le vois hocher la tête doucement, sans grand intérêt, à ce que Aïdô lui dit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Je me cache discrètement derrière le tronc du vieux cerisier pour essayer de les espionner le plus indiscrètement possible. J'ai toujours était curieuse, je n'y peut rien.

Shiki tourne les yeux vers moi alors sans montrer aucun signe d'intérêt avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami vampire. On dirait qu'il se fout totalement que je sois là, pour changer. Malheureusement je ne suis pas dotée d'une ouïe surnaturelle qui me permette de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Je vois juste leurs bouches bouger sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Finalement je les vois s'éloigner, et je m'adosse à mon tronc d'arbre, heureuse de ne pas m'être faite repérée. Bon, Shiki m'a vu mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, ce garçon n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière.

J'en suis encore là, a me tenter de me motiver à aller a la bibliothèque quand une main se resserre sèchement sur mon bras avant de me tirer brusquement sur ma droite. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec les deux dits vampires qui ont fait semblant de partir. Je suis sure d'avoir entendue une porte.

- Encore à fouiller Cross ?

Je m'obstine dans la contemplation de mes chaussures, vexée et gênée d'être prise sur le fait par Aïdô. Je lui ferai bien bouffer son arrogance à celui-la.

- Je ne fouinais pas, je prenais juste l'air.

Je redresse la tête, techniquement ce n'est pas faux, ce sont eux qui se sont retrouvés sur mon chemin.

- Et tu prenais l'air adossée à un arbre, en nous fixant ? souligne Aïdô.

- Je, oui, les arbres c'est bon pour la peau.

Je fronce les sourcils devant la stupidité de ma réponse. C'est de pire en pire oui.

- Ne ments pas Cross. Shiki t'a vue des que tu as mis un pied dehors.

Je me tourne vers monsieur le vampire top model, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

- Mais quelle balance tu fais ! Moi je n'ai rien dit au directeur sur ta présence dans le dortoir du pavillon du soleil hier ! Enfin, pas encore.

J'appuie fortement sur mes derniers mots pour bien lui faire comprendre que je suis fâchée. Il étouffe un bâillement, nullement impressionné. Évidemment. Ahhh ce qu'il m'énerve cet endormi.

- Attends, intervient Aïdô. Que faisais-tu dans le pavillon de la day Class Senri ?

L'intéressé se contente de hausser les épaules une fois encore, comme si cette réponse allait nous suffire. J'ai besoin de savoir, surtout que ça m'intrigue. J'avais vraiment fini par penser que c'était cette tête d'orange d'Hanabusa qui l'avait envoyé accomplir un plan diabolique. Hors, celui-ci a l'air d'être aussi dérouté que moi je l'étais hier soir.

En plus de ne pas nous répondre clairement, Shiki tourne carrément les talons avant de s'éloigner. Et bien, quel manque de respect. Je le regarde partir en fulminant, les mains sur les hanches, avant de couler un regard vers Aïdô. Son saisissant regard bleu est perdu au loin, à des kilomètres de moi. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

J'ai tout le temps de m'éclipser discrètement sans qu'il ne le remarque et c'est ce que je fais, arrivant enfin à ma destination de la soirée. Il ce passe vraiment des choses bizarres ici, avec eux. Kaname ne laisse pourtant jamais régner un tel désordre au sein de ses élèves d'habitude. C'est moi, ou le président Kuran ce relâche ?

Mon esprit part à la dérive et je me sens soudain l'âme d'une détective. Le comportement de leur chef de dortoir est si étrange en ce moment, le problème ne concerne peut-être pas que moi. Et si il ce passait quelque chose de grave ? Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée. L'idée que Kaname puisse avoir des ennuis me paraît soudain insupportable.

C'est ridicule pourtant. C'est un vampire, "un prince de sang pur" pour reprendre les mots de Ruka, ce qui lui confère un certain pouvoir même si je ne comprends pas encore à quel point.

Toute à mes pensées embrouillées je me heurte à quelqu'un dans le couloir, et fait rapidement deux pas en arrière avant de lever les yeux vers la grande silhouette face à moi. Akatsuki Kain me jauge, l'air pas franchement ravi. De se trouver là ou de me croiser ? Je le fixe en retour moi aussi, happée par l'expression figée de son visage. Quelque chose ne vas pas avec lui non plus.

- Hum, désolée Kain.

Je me lance timidement sans trop quoi savoir lui dire. Le fait qu'il me regarde comme un insecte curieux qu'il faut absolument écraser ne m'aide pas non plus pour être honnête. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Oui, bon les filles le surnomme Wild mais il n'a en général pas le caractère d'un vieux lion dans ses mauvais jours.

Je m'apprête à en rester là et à le contourner quand il me repousse soudain de deux de ses doigts pâles et ce simple petit impact suffit à m'acculer dos au mur. Quoi, lui aussi à envie de jouer au méchant avec moi ? Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer.

- Mais enfin à quoi tu joue toi aussi ? je m'emporte en me sentant rougir. Ca commence à bien faire, vous allez devoir finir par vous chercher une nouvelle chargée de discipline !

- Tu es sérieuse ?

Il grince presque des dents avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

- Ne te place pas en victime Yuuki. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ruka ?

- Ruka ? Comment ça qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

Je le regarde bêtement, pour changer, et essaie de comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Il y a, reprends t'il en tentant de comprimer sa colère, qu'hier les cheveux de Ruka on prit feu comme par magie. Ça te revient ? Et vu que je suis le seul à avoir eu le don du feu dans cette académie elle est furieuse contre moi ! Et je suis sure et certain que c'est toi qui a provoqué ça.

Je reste comme figée une dizaine de secondes avant de partir d'un ricanement stupide et naïf. Bien sur, je me stoppe en voyant qu'il est le plus sérieux du monde et que je ne fais que l'énerver un peu plus. Parce qu'il est sérieux là en plus ?

- Kain, dis-je doucement pour l'apaiser, c'est ridicule. Je ne suis qu'une humaine et je n'ai pas de briquet sur moi vu que je fume pas, comment veux-tu que j'allume un feu sur les cheveux de ton amie ?

Mes mots n'ont pas du tout l'air de l'apaiser, bien au contraire. Il tape du poing sans prévenir sur le mur au dessus de ma tête et me fais tomber de la poussière de plâtre dans les cheveux.

Je tousse par réflexe et secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour 10 ans en arrière, sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas un vampire dégénéré qui en a après moi, mais plusieurs élèves d'une classe de vampires de bonne famille. Ça me terrifie tout autant. Et cette fois, Kaname n'est pas là pour jouer aux héros avec moi. J'ai juste envie de pleurer et de me terrer au fond d'un trou de souris, et de ne jamais au grand jamais en sortir. Au lieu de ça j'essaie de me dépatouiller de cette panique grandissante qui me menace de me submerger et de m'étouffer et je laisse ma main glisser discrètement jusqu'à ma cuisse pour y saisir Artemis. Artemis qui je m'en rappel maintenant est restée posée sur mon lit dans ma hâte à partir vite ce matin. Me voilà bien avancée maintenant. Les yeux de Kain rougissent d'une drôle de manière et j'essaie de me dégager, sauf qu'il me retient coincée entre le mur et lui, se tenant quand même a quelques centimètres de moi par mesure de précaution je pense. Ça ne suffit pas à me rassurer toutefois.

- Ruka m'évite maintenant Yuuki. Et ça m'inquiète bien plus que tes tendances à la pyromanie. Alors tu as fait comment, tu as demandé à une de tes amies humaines de lui lancer un projectile enflammé dessus ? Tu essayais juste de te venger de ce qui c'est passé dans le hall avec Ruka et Aïdô l'autre jour ?

Il enchaîne les questions sans me laisser le temps de répondre, comme dans ces scènes d'interrogatoire que l'on voit à la tv, pourtant mon cerveau n'a retenue qu'une seule information.

- Comment ça ? Tu, tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé l'autre jour ?

- Yuuki, tout le monde le sait.

- Même Kaname ? je le lui demande quasiment malgré moi. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Oui, surtout lui, intervient une autre personne d'une voix traînante.

Je vois Aïdô apparaître dans mon champ de vision, avec encore une fois cet air suffisant sur le visage.

Je mords ma lèvre presque à sang et reste silencieuse, même quand Kain se recule pour laisser Aïdô venir se placer devant moi. De deux doigts qu'il pose sur mon menton, il me force à lâcher prise sur mes lèvres en me fixant avec insistance.

- A force de te mordiller aussi fort tu vas te blesser Yuuki. Et il me serra très dur de résister à ton sang. Je serais obligé de le boire à sa source. Alors arrête de me tenter.

Je reste hébétée devant cette forme d'aveu, et le regard brûlant de Kain me force a reporter mon attention sur lui.

- Je n'ai rien fait à Ruka, je te l'assure.

Je supplie presque Kain du regard. J'ai besoin qu'il me croit, je suis innocente pour l'amour du gingembre.

- Je ne te crois pas Yuuki. Tu dois trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

Il semble boudeur maintenant et son emportement me confirme une chose que je soupçonnais depuis un bon moment. Il en pince pour Ruka. Je ne sais pas si je dois être désolée pour lui ou...désolée pour lui. Désolée qu'elle soit fâchée sur lui à cause de cet incident étrange, et désolée qu'il soit tomber amoureux d'une fille qui n'en voit pourtant qu'un seul autre. Dans tout les cas, il n'est pas gagnant.

Je suis peut-être trop gentille mais je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, même si il m'a fichue une sacrée trouille. Ce sont ses sentiments qui ont parlés et forcé à agir ainsi. Je me souviens qu'un jour le directeur m'a dit que ce genre d'émotions étaient exacerbées chez les créatures immortelles, et que souvent ils en perdaient presque la tête.

Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça incroyablement romantique. Kain aime tellement Ruka qu'il en devient paranoïaque et un peu psychopathe. Je ne connais même pas un seul garçon qui ferait attention à moi si je prenais feu devant lui. A part Zero. Lui, il me râlerai dessus parce que dans ce cas là il devrait assurer notre travail seul. Réjouissant.

- Tu devrais aller en cours Kain, je te rejoins tout de suite, dit-alors Aïdô. J'ai encore deux petits mots à dire à la chargée de discipline. En privé.

Je le regarde fixement. Son regard se fait sérieux maintenant. Que ce passe t'il encore ?

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour bonjooooour.<em>

_J'émerge de ma tanière d'auteure surchargée et paresseuse pour venir voir comment vous alleeeeeeez ?_

_Bon, de un, merci pour les reviews ça me touche et ça me motive aussi pas mal, surtout que c'est ma toute première Vampire Knight fanfiction, j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça va donner je l'avoue. Merci donc, c'est cool de voir ce que vous pensez de tout ça._

_De deux, heu, j'ai oublié ce que j'allais ajouter donc je change discrètement *hum* de sujet, l'air de rien._

_Je tiens à vous donner quelques explications quant aux fautes que vous allez forcément trouver dans ces chapitres-ci et ceux à venir. Le fait est que l'ordinateur est tout mourru, quel drame tragique, et que donc j'écris sur le bloc note de mon téléphone, c'est un peu galère, c'est écrit tout petit petit et que vu que j'écris de nuit en général, je ne suis pas super concentrée niveau orthographe. Bien sur, je me relis toujours avant d'envoyer le texte en copier coller sur le site, mais je laisse filtrer bien des erreurs, arkkkk. Donc, je m'en excuse._

_Ensuite, vous vous demandez peut-être (ou pas) ce que Shiki vient faire dans l'histoire. Moi aussi, je me le demande._

_Disons juste que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau petit vampirou pour sortir de l'ombre (personne ne remarque ma blagounette stupide sur cette histoire d'ombre) et avoir un rôle un peu moins secondaire. J'ai hésité un moment, et puis pendant ce laps de temps j'ai lu "La morsure de l'ombre" de Anna Cain et je suis tombée amoureuse, merci beaucoup haha (sérieusement c'est la meilleure fanfiction sur vampire knight que je n'ai jamais lue) et cette lecture a donc fortement influencé mon choix._

_Il rejoint donc le cast principal, ajoutez son nom au générique. Ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Ah oui, aussi, j'essaie d'écrire des chapitres de plus en plus long sinon c'est pas marrant._

_Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'évite de me manifester à chaque chapitre parce que je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, à la longue, c'est lourd._

_Sur ce, à bientôt._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_X_


	6. Chapter 5, le sang

**Le sang.**

* * *

><p>Je crois que c'est plus fort que moi. Je regarde à nouveau le plafond de ma chambre, me concentrant pour chasser le rouge qui se superpose à mes yeux. On dirait du sang. J'ai retenu un hurlement en voyant ça à mon éveil ce matin, et vu que je n'ai pas bougé de ce lit de toute la sainte journée, on peut dire que ça m'a relativement perturbée.<p>

Je m'étire en baillant aux corneilles comme un gros chat paresseux et soupire. Quel superbe dimanche j'ai passé là, allongée sur mon lit à dormir le plus gros du temps. J'en avais bien besoin après cette semaine exténuante.

Je me tourne sur le côté pour admirer mon mur cette fois, essayant de sortir de ma léthargie.

Je referme les yeux en pensant à ce qui m'attend demain. La semaine va recommencer, mais cette fois sans heures de retenues. Les mots qu'Aïdô m'a confiés mercredi soir dans l'intimité relative du couloir de l'école me reviennent en mémoire, encore. Il ne me fait pas confiance, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais il a un drôle de sentiment a propos de Kaname. Comme moi. C'est bien la première fois que nous avons le même avis sur quelque chose.

L'espèce d'alliance que nous avons conclue tous les deux est assez délicate vu qu'il me méprise toujours autant, tandis que de mon côté je n'ai pas envie de lui faire confiance non plus. Mais nous avons un objectif commun, savoir ce qui ce passe avec Kaname Kuran.

Je saute à bas de mon lit une fois venu 18heures et attrape Artemis sur ma table de chevet, la glissant dans le harnais prévu tout pour à ma cuisse. Je lisse mon uniforme et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de sortir de la chambre, traversant les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la cours froide et balayée par le vent. C'est incroyable de voir le raisonnement des filles de la day class. Elles se sont mise en tête de s'infiltrer dans l'académie ce soir, ayant eu vent d'une conférence exclusivement réservée aux étudiants de la night class. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ne comprennent pas dans le fait que l'entrée leur soit interdite ?

Je rejoints Zero sous un arbre, et nous échangeons un coup d'œil morne. Habituellement les weekend sont les deux seuls jours de calme et de repos qui nous sont accordés, et l'un comme l'autre nous ne sommes pas vraiment motivés à faire la chasse aux fangirls inconscientes.

Zero se relève et me fais un signe de tête, et nous prenons ensemble le chemin de l'académie pour veiller devant les portes à ce que personne ne vienne y attaquer les vampires. Vu que c'est le weekend, ils sont en quartier libres et ne viennent donc pas tous de leur pavillon, ce qui nous évite de monter la garde devant aussi. Je m'étire encore discrètement, délicieusement détendue de ma journée de repos et encore un peu flemmarde. Qu'est ce que c'est agréable de ne rien faire une fois de temps en temps.

- Ça va être le remue ménage ici se soir, marmonne Zero à côté de moi.

- Paz forcément, je ne vois aucune fille de la day class, c'était peut-être une fausse alerte.

Je souris presque, confiante et optimiste pour une fois. Le ciel est dégagé et aucun buisson ne glousse suspicieusement ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, nous regagnerons nos lits tôt.

- Je ne parle pas de ces bécasses de la day class, intervient alors Zero en me coupant dans mon élan d'optimisme.

- Bah de quoi tu parles alors ?

Je me retiens de me frotter les yeux pour éviter d'avoir l'air encore plus naïve, ou cruche, déjà que le son de ma voix laisse à désirer.

- Tu penses quoi, que ceux de la night class vont ce battre entre eux peut-être ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour marquer à quel point cette idée peut être stupide. Ils sont peut-être arrogants et sans manières avec nous autres chargés de discipline mais entre eux, ils s'entendent tous très bien, c'est au moins ça de pris comme dirait l'autre.

- Mais non banane ! s'exclame Zero. Tu n'as pas lu la note en bas du tableau dans le bureau du directeur ?

Pourquoi il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes au monde ? Ça va finir par être vexant à la fin.

- Non je n'ai pas lu la note en bas de son tableau parce que c'est privé et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant !

Je lui frappe le bras sans qu'il n'en ressente rien et me mange en représailles un regard plus noir que noir.

- Oh ne commence pas je te préviens !

Les mains sur les hanches je le menace de représailles et rougit quand il émet un ricanement moqueur.

- Si tu avais lu ce qui était écrit au lieu de jouer la mademoiselle bien sous tout rapport tu aurais vu les raisons de ce "rassemblement extraordinaire".

Je sens le sarcasme à peine déguisé sous ses mots. Il ne changera donc jamais. L'antipathie qu'il éprouve cependant contre les vampires est tout à fait compréhensible quand on sait ce que certains d'entre eux ont fait à sa famille. Il n'en parle jamais mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est sensible sur ce point, enfin une réaction normale de sa part. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas humain.

- Ce rassemblement extraordinaire ?

Je lui fait écho, tout en me concentrant pour comprendre de quoi il peut bien parler.

Zero se tourne alors vers moi avec des airs de conspirateur, consentant enfin à me dire de quoi il retourne.

- L'invité d'honneur est un autre sang pur. Un comme ton Kaname.

Je rougis encore sous l'insinuation et le regarde sans comprendre pour le reste.

- Un autre comme Kaname ? Et alors ?

- Tu es atterrante Yuuki. Les sangs purs sont les rois de cette société de vermines. Ils sont aussi très rares. Et puissant malheureusement. Kuran est le plus jeune des sangs purs. Ce qui veut dire que celui qui viendra ici se soir aura de l'influence sur lui. Je n'aime pas le chef de dortoir mais je ne suis pas sure pour autant que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il fronce les sourcils, son esprit cheminant toujours dans ses pensées. Et bien, si même Zero s'en inquiète c'est que le but et peut-être même l'issue de ce meeting est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais...

Peu à peu les étudiants de la night class arrivent par petits groupes et j'évite de trop les fixer, pensant encore à ce que Zero vient de m'apprendre. Ainsi Kaname est le plus jeune des sangs pur ? Ça me parait être une bien lourde responsabilité. Zero étant plus âgé que moi, j'ai bien vu la façon dont le directeur me gérait, moi, la petite dernière. Être le plus jeune d'un groupe implique plus de responsabilité. On est jugé au moindre geste, rappelé à l'ordre, infantilisé. Je déteste ça. Quoique, je doute que qui que ce soit ose infantiliser Kaname tant il est impressionnant.

Mais qu'est ce que diable un autre sang pur viendrait faire ici ?

- Je crois que quelqu'un veut te parler Yuuki, dit Zero en me sortant encore de mes pensées.

Je plisse les yeux afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité ambiante et mon regard se pose sur des cheveux blonds brillants sous les reflets argentés de la lune. Aïdô Hanabusa se stoppe alors devant moi en restant à une distance raisonnable.

- Maitre Kaname vous demande à vous autres chargés de discipline de venir aux pavillon de la lune une fois la conférence terminée et de monter la garde à la réception qui y aura lieu.

Il nous fixe d'un air morne, la voix monotone et l'air pas du tout emballé à la perspective de nous voir venir dans son cher pavillon. Ce serait amusant pour moi de sourire à la tête qu'il tire mais je suis trop occupée à calmer les stupides trémolos de mon pauvre coeur, qui est devenu hors de contrôle rien qu'à l'entente du prénom du président Kuran. Il nous demande de cadrer la soirée. Enfin, il se rappel de notre existence et ça me touche. C'est stupide, parce qu'il ne m'a rien demandé à moi spécifiquement mais je suis trop enthousiaste pour m'en formaliser. Je dois profiter de l'occasion pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et discuter avec lui.

Le temps de la conférence donc, Zero et moi restons dehors dans le froid, stoïque et sans parler, adossés au mur. Le vent se lève et me fais grelotter quand les premiers bruits suspects retentissent. Zero et moi échangeons un regard et d'un signe de tête il m'incite à aller jeter un oeil, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de bouger.

Je prend soin de remettre Artemis à sa place avant de m'avancer dans l'allée bordée de buissons et d'arbres en tout genre. Finalement, quelques filles de la day class se sont bel et bien invitées à la soirée. Moi qui espérais quelques instants de calme ! Je rumine et prends sur moi, en ayant aussi la vague impression de me répéter.

- Je vous entends vous savez ? dis-je en cachant mon exaspération. Sortez tout de suite, l'heure du couvre feu est largement dépassée.

Je tends l'oreille mais seul me parvient l'écho du silence, et le bruit d'une branche craquant. J'entre dans l'ombre menaçante créée par les branches et scrute la nuit, jusqu'a ce qu'une silhouette sorte de l'ombre par elle-même et s'avance jusqu'à être éclairé par les rayons de lune filtrants à travers les feuilles. Je sursaute en la reconnaissant et recule d'un pas par réflexe, plus surprise encore quand une deuxième silhouette vient ce poster à côté de la première.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-la encore tout les deux ?

Je sens une espèce de déception dans le son de ma propre voix et je fusille du regard Shiki et la posture insolente de son corps tandis qu'il me toise. Ce garçon me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Je détourne mon regard de lui et le pose alors sur Yori qui a l'air d'un chaton pris en faute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ces deux-la ?

- Ta place est a l'intérieur avec tes camarades Shiki. Et toi Yori, je pensais que tu connaissais le règlement aussi. Il est trop tard pour que tu te balades dehors. Je vais être obligé de faire un rapport à vos chefs de dortoir respectifs.

Je déteste ronchonner et devoir être stricte ainsi, je passe toujours pour la méchante de toute façon, c'est épuisant. Aucun des deux cependant n'a l'air très repentant.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? me demande Zero en me rejoignant.

Je dois avouer que voir son air surpris en découvrant nos deux intrus vaut le détour. Je ne souris cependant même pas en lui expliquant que je viens de les surprendre, je suis trop inquiète pour mon amie. Tout le monde sait que Shiki a beaucoup de mal à se contenir quand il s'agit de sa consommation en globules rouges. Il ne ce contente pas des blood tablets et c'est assez inquiétant, mais si Kaname ne prends pas de mesures contre lui c'est qu'il lui fait confiance. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Mais hélas comment mettre mon amie en garde contre la nature de ce qui a l'air d'être son nouveau flirt sans trahir le secret de la night class ? Ça pourrait me coûter mon poste, et je ne peux m'y résoudre. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas laisser Yori courir un tel danger sans prendre de précautions, je dois trouver une solution et vite, vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai tendance à trouver ces deux là ensembles.

_O.o.O_

Je frissonne et avance silencieusement en suivant à distance raisonnable la foule des vampires, tandis que Zero est en tête du cortège loin devant.

Je lève le nez vers le ciel noir, la lune s'étant cachée derrière de gros nuages, et retient un couinement en me prenant les pieds dans un caillou et en manquant de trébucher. Ma maladresse ne me quittera donc jamais, j'en ai bien peur. Je le sais bien pourtant qu'il me faut regarder le sol quand j'avance.

J'entends un ricanement peu amène dans mon dos et je pivote pour jeter un regard réprobateur à Shiki qui a choisi de s'isoler et de ce mettre à part ce soir. Après avoir renvoyée Yori à notre chambre sans être parvenu à obtenir la moindre information d'elle, Zero a poussé ce vampire rebelle dans le hall de l'école jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre à coup de menaces et de grands gestes avec son bloody rose. Parfois, il est assez effrayant si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quand Shiki en est sortit à la suite de tous les autres il ne s'est pas mêlé à eux, pas même à Ichijo dont il est pourtant proche. Il s'isole lui aussi, tout comme Kaname. La communauté vampirique serait-elle atteinte d'un mal mystérieux ?

- Cesse de rire comme ça Shiki, lui dis-je les joues rougissantes.

- Tu es tellement maladroite et peu sure de toi. La suite risque d'être distrayante, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Sa voix dégouline de suffisance et d'arrogance à un tel point qu'une envie soudaine de le gifler s'empare de moi. Non mais, il se moque de qui ? Enfin, à part de moi. C'était plutôt rhétorique, comme question.

- La suite de quoi ?

Je me concentre pour ne pas froncer les sourcils, ayant toujours l'impression de prendre 10 ans de plus en faisant ça, et me retrouve donc le visage figé dans une drôle d'expression peu flatteuse. Shiki se permet lui de arquer un de ses parfaits sourcils, lui donnant l'air d'un ange contrarié. Qu'est-ce que c'est frustrant ça aussi de les voir beaux en toute circonstance ! Je donnerai bien je ne sais pas quoi pour un jour voir un vampire moche, j'en suis arrivée à ce point là oui. Un soupire empli de lassitude, environ le numéro 4703eme de cette semaine, franchit mes lèvres et je le toise à mon tour, m'arrêtant sans me soucier des autres. Ils connaissent quand même le chemin de leurs dortoirs, je ne leur suis d'aucune utilité pour l'instant. Surtout que techniquement, vu que je suis à la traîne à la fin de groupe ils ne remarqueront même pas mon retard. J'ai tant d'importance aux yeux des gens que je passe inaperçue, voilà la triste réalité.

- Il est trop tard pour que je te révèle quoi que ce soit, me répond enfin Shiki d'une voix lente.

Tout est lent chez lui en même temps. Je me demande pourquoi je suis aussi agressive des que je me retrouve près de lui, mais je sais que c'est réciproque, je tape sur son système nerveux tout comme lui pèse sur le mien. C'est comme si une veille rancœur nous opposait l'un à l'autre, ridicule parce qu'il y a encore un mois je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Je me dis que c'est peut-être parce qu'il se rapproche de Yori mystérieusement et que le pourquoi du comment m'intrigue mais au fond de moi je suis sure qu'il y a autre chose. Dur de savoir quoi, par contre. Mon cerveau n'est pas au maximum de sa capacité, mon esprit est embrumé par tout ces rêves sanglants et la mémoire de mon passé d'enfant me fait défaut, me voilà bien avancée. Cependant il me reste assez de jugeote pour être intriguée par sa phrase.

- Trop tard ? Non, tu veux dire trop tôt ?

Je le reprends à mon tour, contente de lui prouver qu'en voulant se donner des grands airs mystérieux il c'est trompé de mot. Puéril oui mais tellement réjouissant.

- J'ai dit trop tard chargée de discipline, ça veut dire ce que ça veux dire, me répond t'il en étouffant un bâillement d'ennui.

- Je dois t'avouer que là, je suis perdue Shiki.

- Comme si c'était la première fois.

Cette remarque déplaisante me met hors de moi et il avance d'un pas vers moi, avant d'en faire un autre encore.

Un signal de danger s'allume alors dans ma tête et semble mettre tout mes sens en éveil. La main blanche du garçon se pose sur ma joue de la façon la plus surprenante au monde et je cligne des yeux, l'image d'un beau petit garçon au cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux bleus clairs s'imposant temporairement à ma vue.

- C'est dommage, soupire t'il. A trop vouloir prendre de précautions ils n'ont fait que tout empirer.

Il laisse alors retomber sa main et me dépasse, reprenant paisiblement sa marche vers le pavillon de la lune. Je lui emboîte le pas, ignorant l'angoisse sourde prenant naissance au creux de mon ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? J'attends quelques secondes de retrouver ma voix, et le lui demande.

- Shiki, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Je trottine sur quelques mètres avant de me mettre à sa hauteur et de regarder son beau visage qui semble bien décidé à ne plus vouloir émettre le moindre son.

- Shiki, je geins comme une enfant, tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi après ta phrase sans aucun sens et pleine de suspens !

Il consent enfin à tourner son visage vers moi, l'air agacé.

- Si, je le peux. La preuve, je le fait. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

Je reste plantée là et le regarde s'éloigner, infiniment déçue et frustrée. Je vois rouge à nouveau et prends appui à un tronc d'arbre l'espace de cinq petites minutes. Ma vision se modifie chaque fois que je suis énervée ou épuisée, il serait peut-être temps que j'en parle au directeur, je suis peut-être gravement malade. Un son plaintif, entre gémissement et gazouilli d'oiseau tombé d'un arbre franchit mes lèvres pincées et je serre un poing, ma migraine revenant une fois encore. Mon état m'effraie un peu, mais j'ai en fait peur d'en parler, on me prendrait à coup sure pour une folle. Déjà que ma réputation au sein de l'académie n'est pas terrible, je ne tiens pas à tenter le diable.

Je reste contre cet arbre plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu, à attendre que les battements précipités de mon coeur s'apaisent et le froid de la nuit me happe à nouveau en me faisant grelotter. C'est un autre vampire, mais cependant pas moins agaçant qui me sors de mon état second.

- Tu attends quoi là petite Yuuki ?

- Oh pitié Aïdô pas toi.

Je roule des yeux sous mes paupières closes, sans faire preuve d'aucune diplomatie.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de devoir venir te rechercher ? me dit-il d'un ton vexé.

Je reprends contenance et me remet droite, le voyant penché sur moi et me scrutant attentivement.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de revenir me chercher tu sais, lui dis-je sérieusement.

- Maître Kuran a expressément demandé à ce que les deux chargés de discipline soient présents se soir pour veiller à l'ordre. Ton retard ne lui plait pas, tu sais comme moi qu'il peut parfois manquer de patience.

Je frissonne a cette idée. J'ai très bien vu comment il punissait ses camarades, Aïdo tout spécialement et je ne tiens pas à ce que le même sort me soit réservé. Je ne suis plus sa protégée, ça implique donc les conséquences que ça implique.

- J'arrive.

Je lui sourit pour faire bonne mesure et il m'escorte dans l'allée sans me quitter d'un pas.

- Je ne vais pas me perdre tu sais ?

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque avec toi Cross. Et puis, tu es si pâle que j'ai l'impression que tu vas perdre conscience à tout moment. Laisser ton corps dans l'allée ferait un peu désordre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et retient un sourire. Aïdô et sa délicatesse légendaire. Il calque ses pas sur les miens et veille à rester a ma hauteur, les mains dans les poches et une expression neutre affichée sur le visage.

- Et sinon, reprends t'il, tu as avancé dans la mission que je t'ai confiée ?

Je soupire tristement, revivant ma déception d'hier.

- Les papiers que je cherchai dans les archives ont étaient détruits dans un incendie. Il n'en reste plus rien.

Il serre les poings et hoche la tête, l'air pas si surpris que ça.

- Je m'attendais à un truc du genre pour tout t'avouer Cross.

Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et regarde le sol à la recherche de gros cailloux en embuscade cherchant à me faire trébucher, sans relever ce que Aïdô vient de dire. Je me suis rendue à la guilde hier, chose qu'il est impossible de faire pour un vampire à cause de tout les dispositifs de sécurité installés là-bas, et entrepris des recherches sur mon passé et sur celui de Kaname. Aïdô est sûr et certain que nous avons un passé commun Kaname et moi, et j'avoue qu'après ces recherches infructueuses cette histoire m'intrigue, même si l'idée même me semble stupide. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir à voir avec un prince ?

- Sans les archives de la guilde nous ne pouvons pas vérifier ce que tu supposes, et on se retrouve encore au point de départ, lui dis-je.

- Nous trouverons bien un autre moyen, fais-moi confiance. En attendant, essaie de discuter avec lui.

"Essaie de discuter avec lui" comme si c'était simple avec la situation actuelle ! Kaname a changé, je vais devoir le répéter combien de fois ? En plus, il le sait mieux que quiconque cet idiot de blondinet, il s'est tant moqué de moi pour ça. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui me vaut cet intérêt soudain ?

- Aïdô ?

- Mmh ?

- Ça t'avancera en quoi si Kaname et moi avons en effet un passé en commun ? Tu me mépriserais encore plus !

- Oui surement, sourit-il, mais ça expliquerai bien des choses, et ça m'éviterai de me prendre la tête pour l'éternité avec ça.

Le reste de la marche ce fait en silence et je me faufile discrètement dans le hall du pavillon de la lune. La foule de créatures obscures y grouille, un verre à la main pour la plupart, discutant avec une apparente insouciance. Comment mettre en doute qu'il s'agit là du beau monde de la jeune société vampirique ? Ce sont des aristocrates, des être immortels et fascinants qui me regarde entrer de haut, me faisant bien sentir que si il n'en tenait qu'à eux je ne serais même pas autorisée à ne serait-ce que respirer le même air qu'eux.

Heureusement pour moi, je suis habituée à ce genre de comportement venant de leur part et je ne laisse pas ça m'atteindre, du moins pas en surface.

Je me faufile entre tous ces élèves ayant fait tomber l'uniforme pour cette nuit au profit de vêtements plus classes, ne sachant pas trop l'utilité que je peux avoir ici. Je doute vraiment qu'ils aient peur d'une adolescente de ma taille et uniquement armée de mon Artemis. C'est Zero le plus effrayant de nous deux, et je ne parviens même pas à le repérer dans la marée.

A coup d'excuses marmonnées et de contorsions de mon corps dont je ne me serais pas cru capable, je parviens jusqu'au grand et escalier et choisit de grimper à l'étage sans bien trop savoir pourquoi, suivie de près par Aïdô dont je sens le regard bleu me poignarder le dos.

Je m'oriente comme dans un rêve dans le couloir, jusqu'a me stopper devant une porte fermée, la fixant comme si elle allait soudain devenir transparente.

- Tu peux entrer Yuuki, me dit une voix venant de l'autre côté de la lourde porte en bois.

Sans réfléchir, je la pousse comme si ma présence a cet étage était tout ce qu'il y à plus de normal. Comme si j'avais était invitée à pénétrer aussi profondément dans leur intimité. Mon rôle de gardienne ce limitait au rez de chaussé, je l'ai bien compris mais quelque chose _m'attire_ ici. Je ne peux même pas expliquer ce que c'est.

Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre de la pièce peu éclairée et j'hésite quelques instants sur le seuil avant d'entrer, détaillant rapidement les murs foncés, le sol de bois noir et l'immense tapis moelleux rouge et or qui s'étend sur presque toute la surface du sol. Ce n'est pourtant pas la luxure du lieu qui m'intéresse, mais plutôt le rassemblement privé ayant lieu ici, si j'en juge aux quelques élèves assis sur les vieux canapés de cuir d'un profond vert bouteille.

Mon regard survole Kaname pour se poser sur Ichijo et Shiki, assis côte à côte, communicant silencieusement, pour se poser sur Rima assise nonchalamment sur le bras d'un des fauteuils. On dirait un cercle d'amis proches s'apprêtant a partager une nuit composée d'histoires d'horreur révélées bien au chaud, mais pourtant l'ambiance ici est étrange. Bien trop vite, je repose mon regard sur Kaname, et infailliblement sur Ruka blottie dans ses bras, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Quelle douche froide c'est pour moi. Si seulement ses cheveux pouvaient reprendre feu dans l'instant, elle perdrait de sa superbe la petite princesse. Un petit sourire purement mauvais se glisse sur mes lèvres a cette idée, même si je prend conscience au même instant que je risque de passer pour une folle par ce geste. Et bien, tant pis. Je décolle mon regard de cette fille exécrable et le pose sur Kaname pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. C'est lui qui m'as dit d'entrer, je pourrais reconnaître sa voix entre mille. Quant à lui, il a du reconnaître le son de mes pas pour savoir que c'était moi dans ce couloir, ou alors c'est mon odeur ? Est-ce que les vampires peuvent sentir les choses d'aussi loin ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il pose maintenant son regard sur moi, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, et nous nous jaugeons du regard sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prennent la peine de prendre la parole. Les autres s'en chargent donc pour nous.

- Aidô, pourquoi tu l'as emmenée ici avec toi ? Elle devait surveiller le hall, râle Kain.

- Je lui ai..., commence Aidô avant d'être coupé par Rima.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que fixer les gens est malpoli chargée de discipline ? Et bien figure-toi que c'est encore plus inconvenant de faire ça avec des vampires, surtout des vampires de haut rang.

Je me tourne vers elle, la superbe rousse si solitaire et silencieuse habituellement, mais elle ne s'intéresse déjà plus à moi, passant aux représailles avec Aïdô qui ne proteste même pas. C'est plus fort que moi, je prend sa défense sans plus réfléchir. Ce serait injuste que ce soit lui qui ai le droit à toutes les remontrances alors que c'est moi la fautive de l'histoire.

- Aïdô n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui est choisi de monter.

- Et pourquoi, me demande alors Shiki d'un ton poli mais d'une façon que je trouve néanmoins sournoise.

- Et bien, parce que...

Je me coupe sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait monter ici, et que même à moi ma présence dans cette pièce me semble incongrue.

- Parce que le sang appel le sang.

D'un même mouvement nous nous tournons tous vers l'homme se tenant devant le feu dévorant d'une cheminée immense, et que je n'avais même pas remarqué en entrant. C'est quoi encore cette histoire de sang ? Je m'avance d'un pas pour mieux le voir. Il a une forte carrure et des cheveux noirs et ses yeux...deux yeux verrons que je suis sure d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Comment diable est-ce possible ?

- Yuuki, je te présente Rido Kuran, me dit alors Kaname. Mon cher oncle.

Oncle. Je fouille dans ma mémoire, sure d'y trouver quelque part quelque chose à ce sujet. Les parents de Kaname sont morts quand il était enfant, et il a refusé la tutelle de son oncle afin de mener a bien ses projets de pacification qui étaient assez mal vus à l'époque, si je me souviens bien de ce qu'à dit le directeur à un moment donné. Je devine que ce Rido est donc l'oncle en question. Je reste muette a le regarder, duellant avec ma mémoire déclinante et embrouillée. Quelque chose dans son visage me rappelle étrangement Shiki, mais c'est trop fugace pour que j'en sois sure.

Je comprends mieux quand même ce que Zero m'a dit plus tôt, que ce vampire de sang pur était plus âgé et donc plus important et influent que Kaname. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire à l'académie ? Vu son âge, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit là pour reprendre les cours.

Je lutte pour ne pas reculer d'un pas par réflexe quand ce Rido quitte son poste auprès du feu pour s'avancer plus vers moi, me scrutant intensément. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme.

- Juuri.

Sa voix grave dit cet unique mot avant qu'il ne ce tourne vers son neveu.

- Je sais mon oncle. Shiki, pourquoi ne pas faire visiter les dortoirs à ton père ?

Son père ? Rido Kuran est le père de Shiki ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Le vampire hoche quand même la tête respectueusement avant d'entraîner son imposant père à sa suite, et Kaname en profite pour congédier sa garde personnelle quelques minutes, les envoyants vérifier ce qui ce passe en bas. Ruka me fusille du regard en sortant, et je reste seule avec leur maître à sa demande.

Je le regarde se relever et se poster à son tour près du feu, une masse de questions se succédant dans ma tête.

- Calme-toi Yuuki, les battements affolés de ton coeur m'empêchent de me concentrer.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe en ce moment Kaname.

Je fixe le tapis comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante présente dans la pièce et soupire fortement. Je commence à sérieusement en avoir marre d'être prise pour une idiote ou une enfant trop jeune pour comprendre les choses.

- Tu dois comprendre, dit Kaname, que le monde vampirique n'a pas les mêmes règles que celles qui dirigent le monde des humains. Je suis un prince Yuuki, puisque dernier descendant de la famille royale vampirique. Cependant mon oncle a comme tu le devines plus de pouvoir que moi. Et quand il donne des ordres, moi-même je suis contraint d'y obéir. C'est ainsi que j'ai du prendre mes distances avec toi, pour ne pas influencer tes choix et ton avenir.

- Mon avenir ? En quoi ma vie peut-elle bien intéresser cet homme ?

Je ne retiens pas un frisson. Ce Rido me fait vraiment froid dans le dos, il a quelque chose de vraiment perturbant.

- Approche-toi.

Je m'avance à petits pas vers lui, regardant son beau visage et son regard encore triste. Il pose sa main blanche sur mes cheveux, avec l'air d'être en conflit avec lui-même.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu saches tout, et crois bien que je le regrette. J'attends ce jour avec de plus en plus d'impatience ma princesse. En attendant, il va te falloir oublier.

Ma princesse ? Une lueur mauve s'échappe d'entre ses doigts et j'oublie la question que j'allais lui poser. Je m'endors d'ailleurs peu à peu, jusqu'à tomber tout contre lui.

* * *

><p><em>Comment ça "c'est quoi ce bordel ?" ?<em>

_Je me doute que vous avez des questions quant aux changements drastiques que je viens de faire. Les réponses vont venir. _

_Je ne m'attarde pas plus, j'ai une suite à ecrire. Prenez soin de vous. X_


	7. Chapter 6, le froid

**Le froid.**

* * *

><p>-Mwaaaaaaahaaaaaaaah.<p>

Je m'étire en laissant échapper ce marmonnement indistinct avant de passer une main lasse dans mon cou, luttant contre la fatigue une fois encore. J'ai l'esprit si embrumé en ce moment, tant et si bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Je n'arrive juste pas à savoir si il s'agit de ma brosse à cheveux dans les vestiaires, ou bien de quelque chose de plus important.

Yori ne m'aide même pas à m'y retrouver, pire encore, elle m'ignore depuis la fin du weekend. Et j'ai l'impression que Shiki me surveille, ça c'est carrément flippant, comme si Aïdô ne suffisait pas. En parlant de cet idiot, hier soir, je l'ai surpris le nez dans mes cheveux, à me coller pendant ma ronde. Mais quel sans gêne.

Malheureusement pour moi, ses beaux yeux bleus me perturbent toujours quand je dois faire preuve de sévérité envers lui, cet idiot de blond s'en tire donc toujours bien et je me retrouve à râler des heures après sur mon comportement d'idiote. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau que je dois tout laisser passer, enfin, je ne suis pas une de ces gourdes hurlantes de la day class quand même. Je risque d'être très vite débordée si je me retrouve autant impressionnée et aveuglée par les talents surnaturels de ceux de la night class.

En parlant d'eux d'ailleurs, la soirée d'avant hier soir au pavillon de la lune avait quand même du être ennuyeuse à mourir pour que je m'endorme dans un escalier, où Zero m'avait retrouvée et éveillée en me secouant comme un prunier. Quel manque de délicatesse. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez gênant pour moi de m'endormir au travail, aux yeux de n'importe qui passant par là.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour remettre mes idées en place, agitant par le même temps mes cheveux avant de mordre d'un coup sec dans le bout de mon crayon à papier, préférant de loin le mâchouiller en m'abimant dans mes pensées plutôt que de devoir me montrer attentive à ce cours de littérature qui est lui aussi à mourir d'ennui. Je pique du nez sans cesse, et même les boulettes de papier que Zero fait rebondir dans mon dos en me les lançants dessus ne suffisent pas à me faire réagir. Au contraire même, ça m'énerve. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis d'un tempérament calme à la base, je ne m'explique donc pas ces pics nerveux soudain ou je pourrais jurer que je serais capable du pire. Des pulsions de psychopathe associés à mes troubles de l'attention, ce ne serait pas la combinaison gagnante pour faire de moi une tueuse en série sociopathe ? Réjouissant.

Je ferme les yeux brièvement quand une nouvelle boulette de papier atterrit sur ma table et je ressens le besoin de prendre l'air avant d'exploser. Comme au ralenti, je vois les yeux de Yori s'agrandir quand elle voit mon geste, et j'ajuste ma main pour un tir parfait. Je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi quand la boulette de papier relativement pesante atterrie lourdement sur la nuque du professeur, qui pivote avec un regard encore plus noir que ne le serait celui de Médusa. Quand il demande d'un ton menaçant qui est le responsable de cet attentat je lève la main en vitesse, profitant de ma témérité tant que ça dure avant de me retrouver à nouveau avec le courage d'une souris. Comme je le voulais, je suis renvoyée de cours et une fois dehors je parcours à pas rapide l'arrière cour avant de m'adosser a l'abris de tout regard et de toute fenêtre à un vieux mur envahi par la vigne. Mes jambes trembles et mon coeur, mon pauvre coeur ne sait plus à quel rythme battre.

"Là, un méchant vampire, il va me manger."

Je frissonne quand une réminiscence de ma voix enfantine vient résonner dans ma tête, se mêlant à une autre voix qui ne survient que dans mes rêves. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, l'impression que deux Yuuki se battent en duel dans ma tête et que l'une comme l'autre ne veulent pas céder le terrain à son adversaire. Je vais finir schizophrène et enfermée dans un asile. Est-ce que l'on peut toutefois m'en vouloir, en sachant le lourd secret que je dois protéger ?

J'aimerai pouvoir me planter devant Kaname et le questionner, lui demander tout ce qui me passe par la tête parce qu'une part de moi est sure et certaine qu'il est lié à mon passé oublié mais des que je l'ai près de moi c'est comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche.

Ma bouche, qui est d'ailleurs si sèche. Je porte une main à mes lèvres d'un rose naturel que Yori m'envie et soupire avant de prendre en courant le chemin de la maison du directeur. J'ai si soif en ce moment, et peu importe les litres d'eau que je peux boire cette sensation désagréable est toujours là.

Quand j'entre dans la petite maison du directeur, je ralentis le rythme et veille à rester un peu plus calme. Mon père adoptif est un tel dramaturge, je ne tiens pas a ce qu'il essaie de me psychanalyser pour savoir pourquoi je suis aussi amer et solitaire en ce moment. Il a déjà essayé hier à vrai dire, et j'en garde le souvenir d'un moment relativement traumatisant. Il devrait peut-être arrêter de lire autant et passer un peu plus de temps dans la vie réelle. On ne résous pas des problèmes juste en discutant dans un bureau mal éclairé. D'autant plus que les raisons de mon mal être sont multiples et qu'il n'est peut être pas aussi naïf et stupide qu'il n'y parait. Je me pose des questions sur tout, et tout le monde. Enfin, de la à remettre en question cet homme bienveillant qui m'a élevée comme sa fille ? Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis, la preuve.

Je mord ma lèvre en refermant délicatement la porte derrière moi, la chaleur agréable du hall me faisant frissonner. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les ramènes en arrière en hésitant à monter voir le directeur directement, et je vais finalement à la cuisine me servir un verre énorme d'eau que je bois en quelques gorgées, sans me sentir mieux. Je m'appuie au comptoir de la cuisine en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel ce gorger de nuages, lasse. Si je monte le voir maintenant, il va comprendre que je suis renvoyée de cours, mais je ne peux pas passer les 45 prochaine minutes à regarder par cette fenêtre. Et puis, je suis sure que je peux compter sur Zero pour me balancer ce soir. Autant que j'affronte le directeur maintenant avant qu'il ne ce fasse des idées et m'imagine en pleine fugue.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant la porte, à ajuster mon uniforme en me préparant à devoir m'expliquer, quand elle s'ouvre soudain devant moi sur le directeur, qui avec un air sérieux pour une fois, m'incite à entrer dans la pièce.

Je fronce les sourcils en entrant dans la pièce obscure et vois qu'il a tiré les lourds rideaux bleus nuit et que seul sa lampe de bureau en vers ancien éclaire quelques papiers. J'avance de deux pas, et la porte se referme derrière moi.

- Tu tombes à point ma petite Yuuki. J'allais justement te faire appeler. Nous avons un nouveau professeur à accueillir.

Il passe devant moi et vas s'assoir devant son bureau, m'invitant à m'assoir sur le seul siège de libre face à son bureau, l'autre étant occupé par un homme brun que je ne vois que de dos pour l'instant. Quand je m'assieds enfin et tourne le visage vers lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une marche de mon escalier imaginaire. J'ai l'impression de voir Kaname devant moi, en plus âgé, en plus sombre aussi. C'est surement la raison de cette impression de familiarité qui s'impose à moi.

Pourtant, il y a peut-être autre chose chez lui qui me donne ce sentiment, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi il peut bien s'agir. Quand je regarde ses yeux sombres, j'ai l'impression de revoir ceux d'une autre personne, mais de qui ? Je me secoue, mentalement pour changer et reviens à moi, interceptant une phrase du directeur en plein vol. Quelque chose en moi à cet instant fait tilt et je balaye du regard la pièce sombre et ses rideaux que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour vu tirés. Pourquoi faire autant de manière si ce n'est que...non ? Je fais de grand yeux au directeur et me recule de quelques millimètres sur ma chaise par réflexe. Depuis quand des vampires font-ils office de professeur ? C'est monsieur Yagari qui se charge de leur donner cours habituellement, et j'étais tombée de haut en apprenant l'autre jour sa nature de Hunter, mais passons ce détails. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose pour que le directeur se décide à le remplacer au sein de la night class ? Finalement, à la réflexion, il a surement du choisir de partir de lui-même. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était malsain pour lui de travailler au milieu de ces créatures que son instinct lui cri de chasser.

- Yuuki ?

Je cligne des yeux bêtement, me sentant encore plus stupide en constatant que je suis au centre de l'attention des deux hommes. Le directeur est penché vers moi, les deux coudes appuyés sur le chaîne de son bureau, ses longs doigts blancs soutenant son menton pointu et finement dessiné.

- Oui ?

Je me redresse en plaquant un air concentré sur mon visage, niant n'avoir rien écouté.

- Alors c'est un oui ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle, mais je hoche la tête en lui souriant.

- Parfait alors ! s'exclame mon père adoptif. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur que tu refuses de devenir la professeur de natation des élèves de la night class mais me voilà bien soulagé.

Que, quoi ? Mon visage se décompose devant le sérieux du directeur Cross avant qu'il ne secoue la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Encore dans la lune ma petite Yuuki. Nous devrons avoir une discussion sérieuse après. Notamment au sujet de cette boule de papier que tu as lancé sur ton professeur. Un élève est venu m'en avertir à sa demande.

Il remonte les lunettes sur son nez et je rougis en baissant la tête, peu habituée à le voir avec ce regard stricte. A la vérité, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir comment mon idée lumineuse d'attaquer mon professeur à coup de boules de papier à pu me paraître bien tout à l'heure.

- Ahhh, l'adolescence n'est un âge simple pour personne, philosophe alors l'homme assis près de moi.

Je le regarde pendant qu'il semble m'évaluer, son analyse n'échappant pas aux yeux du directeur. Il soupire d'ailleurs et joue avec ses doigts qu'il tord, ce que j'ai appris avec le temps, me prouve qu'il est dans une situation délicate. Il ne fait que réussir à me stresser un peu plus.

- Et bien Yuuki, se lance t'il enfin, j'allais te faire appeler à la vérité. Notre professeur d'histoire à choisi de nous quitter, pour des raisons familiales et privée. Monsieur Rido Kuran c'est donc porté volontaire pour occuper ce poste, qu'il remplira à la perfection puisque étant historien de profession.

Un vampire historien ? Intéressant. Ca doit être long, l'éternité, autant se cultiver, c'est une bonne initiative. Mais, j'ai cru mal entendre quelque chose.

- Et bien, dis-je, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je peux être utile à monsieur K... Pardon, j'ai mal saisi votre nom ?

- Pas de soucis mademoiselle, me sourit-il. C'est Kuran. Rido Kuran.

- Kuran, comme Kaname ?

Bien que ce soit impoli de le demander ainsi, la question franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse y faire grand chose. Ce serait un drôle de hasard quand même qu'ils soient apparentés mais le nom Kuran est assez rare, surement encore plus dans la sphère de la nuit.

- Oui, comme Kaname, répond alors calmement le directeur en mettant fin au suspens.

Monsieur Kuran me regarde alors, sans plus cacher une sorte d'intérêt un peu bizarre à mon égard.

- Kaname est mon neveu, dont je prends soin depuis la mort tragique de ses parents, bien qu'il est toujours était d'une nature très autonome et un peu solitaire. Ainsi donc, tu es Yuuki.

Je hoche la tête sans trop savoir où il veut en venir, et il sourit sans que ce geste se voulant bienveillant ne ce reflète dans ses yeux sombres.

- Je dois avouer que j'étais curieux de te voir, reprends t'il. Takuma m'a dit que vous étiez très attachés l'un à l'autre, Kaname et toi. Je trouve ça, intéressant. Que tu tournes autour de lui comme un papillon cherchant la lumière du jour.

Un papillon ? L'image est un peu bizarre mais bien tournée, il se fait poète aussi ? Je ne tourne pas autour de Kaname, disons plus qu'il me fascine d'une drôle de façon. Ça ne m'empêche pas de devenir rouge pivoine à la remarque de cet homme, son ton un peu moqueur ne me plait pas.

- Hum, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes monsieur Kuran à la salle au fond du couloir du deuxième étage, qu'il se familiarise avec son prochain nouvel environnement. Il serra ainsi fin près pour débuter ses cours demain matin.

- Vous voulez dire que monsieur Kuran n'enseignera pas dans la night class ?

Même à mes oreilles, ma voix me paraît un peu choquée. Le directeur détourne le regard, et m'invite à m'exécuter d'un geste du bras. C'est moi ou lui aussi est bizarre ces jours-ci ?

J'ouvre la porte de la dite salle de cours 10 minutes plus tard et me recule pour laisser passer le nouvel enseignant, qui me souris poliment sans pourtant faire un seul pas en avant. Je comprends vite le soucis et je m'avance dans la salle, un peu confuse de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de tirer les rideaux. Je le fait donc, les mains tremblantes sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Merci, jeune fille, me remercie l'homme imposant.

Je me retourne vers lui et sursaute en le voyant posté juste deux mètres derrière moi, me fixant. Instinctivement je glisse ma main dans mon dos et agrippe un pan du rideau entre mes doigts, par mesure de sécurité.

- Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, j'ai encore un cours à suivre.

Je lui sourit et mime de faire un pas en avant, et je vois aussitôt sa posture se modifier.

Plutôt que de m'enfuir en courant avec la forte possibilité de me prendre les pieds dans une chaise et de tomber, je resserre ma prise sur mes doigts tenant le rideau. Il fait un seul geste suspect et je le fais griller comme un toast beurré.

- Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, me dit-il alors. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis curieux.

- Kaname ne souhaite plus être "proche" de moi à nouveau, alors j'ai peur que vous ne perdiez votre temps.

- Comme c'est dommage...

Je l'évalue à mon tour, ce sentiment de familiarité que j'ai éprouvé plus tôt ce faisant ressentir à nouveau. J'ai une sorte de souvenir qui veut remonter à la surface de ma mémoire, et pile quand j'ai la solution à mon énigme sur le bout de la langue, nous sommes interrompus dans notre drôle d'échange. Par la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Shiki. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans l'enceinte de l'école en plein jour ? Derrière lui, je vois Aïdô se tenir contre le chambranle de la porte. Manquait plus que ces deux-la. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient de mon côté. Maintenant, je ne sais pas dire si je suis soulagée de les voir débarquer ou inquiète de ce qu'il va encore ce passer, c'est déjà suffisamment animé quand un seul d'entre eux se trouve dans les parages. Rido Kuran se tourne vers eux rapidement, avant de concentrer son attention sur Shiki.

- Et bien, qu'y à-t'il, Senri ?

Le regard bleu du garçon se pose sur moi.

- Kaname aimerait discuter seul à seul avec la chargée de discipline. Il nous a chargé de venir la chercher pour l'escorter au pavillon de la lune, récite alors Shiki, droit, sérieux et avec l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Le tout dit d'une façon si monocorde en plus, que j'ai failli ne pas prêter attention au contenu de sa phrase. Comment ça, Kaname veut me voir ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, encore ?

- Si mon neveu le demande, alors je la lui laisse, sourit encore Rido. Senri, mon fils, nous aussi nous aurons à discuter. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée jeune fille. Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître.

Il tourne les talons et sors, et Aïdô m'interpelle pour que je les suives à mon tour. Toute à mes pensées que j'essaie de remettre en ordre, je ne réalise que tardivement les mots du professeur Kuran.

- Attends. Shiki ? je pose une main sur son bras pour le retenir.

- Quoi, chargée de discipline ? Il fait encore jour et Aïdô et moi aimerions rentrer à notre pavillon avant que nos rétines ne soient brûlées si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, non. Tu ne peux pas voir ce que je veux dire vu que tu n'es qu'une fragile petite humaine.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable, je me renfrogne. Je me demande juste quelque chose à ton sujet, au sujet de ce que viens de dire le nouveau professeur. Tu es son fils ?

- Oui, soupire t'il.

J'en resterais presque muette ou figée de surprise.

- Et donc ça implique, je me reprends malgré tout, que Kaname est ton cousin ?

- Oui, il l'est. Et ?

Il soupire en me faisant bien sentir que mes questions le fatigue, et il dégage son bras avant de reprendre sa marche. Je les suis encore, sans plus rien dire, et m'assieds dans le petit salon du pavillon de la lune en attendant que Kaname me reçoive. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.

- Le président Kuran n'apprécie pas que tu te sois retrouvée seule avec son oncle. Il nous a envoyés te chercher principalement pour ça.

Je tourne le visage vers Aïdô qui vient d'intervenir et je hoche la tête, sans poser de questions. Pourquoi je le ferais d'ailleurs ? On ne me répond jamais de toute façon, on m'infantilise et me repousse dans un coin isolé, ça suffit. Je ne poserai plus de questions, j'en chercherai les réponses par moi-même.

Aïdô s'assied près de moi et reste silencieux pour une fois. Je coule un regard vers lui, avisant sa posture droite et fière. L'arrogance fait définitivement partie du caractère des vampires.

- Tu as quelque chose de changé Cross, me lance alors Aïdô.

- Mais non.

Je soupire. Si il me dit encore que je ressemble à un chien ou que j'ai grossi je l'asperge de parfum à l'ail. J'ai trouvé une veille boutique en ville qui en vend, j'ai aussitôt pensé à Aïdô bizarrement. Il plisse les yeux en me regardant, je crois que mon ton ne lui a pas plus. Tant pis pour lui. Je fixe le mur blanc face à moi, jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux yeux. L'attente de Kaname commence à se faire longue et la fatigue se fait ressentir, ainsi qu'un certain agacement. Aïdô me fixe sans ciller depuis un bon moment maintenant, c'est relativement déstabilisant.

- Il me semblait t'avoir mise en garde, gronde t'il soudain.

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris quant à son changement de ton. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je le regarde franchement, et en moins d'une seconde il est soudain penché sur moi, me collant presque et ses crocs ressortant avec proéminence.

- Aïdô recule. De quoi tu parles encore ?

Je pose une main sur son épaule, qu'il emprisonne au niveau du poignet entre ses longs doigts pâles.

- J'avais dit, petite Yuuki, que si tu mordais encore ta lèvre presque jusqu'au sang j'allais le boire. A sa source. Et devine quoi jolie petite enfant ? Tu saignes cette fois.

De sa main libre, celle ne me retenant pas, il vient caresser mon ma joue et du bout d'un seul doigt, il vient recueillir la goute de sang solitaire s'échappant de ma lèvre blessée avant de la porter à ses propres lèvres avec son habituel sourire empli d'arrogance. Je le suis de yeux, et je vois dans les siens s'allumer cette lumière rouge qui me terrifie toujours autant. Sauf que cette fois, en plus de la terreur que cela m'inspire, une sorte de fascination sombre et dérangeante s'empare de moi. Cette voix, cette voix de jeune femme sèche et moqueuse, celle qui me fait la morale dans mes rêves vient alors se faire entendre, ajoutant à ma confusion._ "Ce sang à l'air délicieux, regarde le bonheur dans son regard. Laisse-le te mordre. Laisse tout ce qui va arriver te posséder. Je veux être réveillée Yuuki, il est grand temps."_

Je secoue la tête et m'apprête à repousser Aïdô quand une grande main blanche se pose sur son épaule et le tire d'une pression qui à l'air simple mais qui l'expédie pourtant dos au mur, haletant. Je relève les yeux et vois Kaname debout devant moi, son visage tourné vers le vampire blond reprenant ses esprits.

- Parts Aïdô, nous règlerons ça plus tard.

- Pardon, Kaname.

Avec l'air d'un enfant en faute, Aïdô s'éclipse rapidement et en silence hors de la pièce. La voix glaciale de Kaname m'a même effrayée moi, c'est dire. J'essuie mes lèvres du dos de la main, confuse avant de saluer Kaname de manière formelle. Je me suis tellement ridiculisée au cours des ans à pratiquement fangirler à chaque parole qu'il m'adressait et à le dévorer du regard quand je le voyais que je veux essayer de rattraper ça. Je suis tellement en contradiction avec tout ce qui me caractérise maintenant que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. J'ai envie de tout et de son contraire. Mes pensées sont confuses et embrouillées, et j'ai définitivement besoin de retrouver mon passé oublier. Je suis fatiguée de me demander qui je suis vraiment. Et cette voix ne m'aide vraiment pas à m'y retrouver. Est-ce que je devrais le dire à quelqu'un ? Je pense que c'est mauvais signe d'entendre des voix, même pour quelqu'un comme moi. Surtout au sein de cet univers..

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoir, ou bonjour, vu l'heure ça dépend du point de vue. Comment allez-vous ? Je sais que j'ai pris du retard à poster, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment donc j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre (oui je sais il est petit, même moi je me râle dessus pour ça) sur trois semaines, étant toujours coupée en pleine lancée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose donc si il y a quelques incohérences c'est normal, quand j'aurais un ordinateur je réarrangerait ça. Parce que oui, j'écris toujours sur le bloc note de mon téléphone, sans correcteur, et avec ma vue perçante digne d'un sapin (pour rester dans le thème de Noël tant qu'à faire) j'ai du mal à voir mes erreurs. Mes chapitres sont truffés d'erreurs en tout genres, je suis morte de honte. Voilà. Et, j'essaie de répondre aux reviews, quand ça ne bug pas. -'<em>

_Bon sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai assez blablater. Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, et je vais essayer de poster la suite avant l'an prochain haha._

_X._


End file.
